Music Appreciation Club -Discontinued-Reuploaded-
by Sagistic
Summary: This was deleted a while back and I promised to re-upload this again at a later date. It's been discontinued, due to lack of inspiration and a case of 'Gary Stu'.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

* * *

Music Appreciation Club

If you had to describe Jaune Arc, most would just say that he was a Wallflower, someone who you could never really tell if they were there or not. He also wasn't as athletic or academic compared to the others at Beacon and was only passing by the skin of his teeth on most tests and assessments. And yet, he did have a few talents that went by unnoticed, even by the keenest of teachers. Sure he only C-'s and D+'s, but that was made up by the extracurricular things he could do with his eyes closed; like his music talent. Of course, most would doubt this if they saw his attempt to serenade Weiss Schnee last year for the school dance.

Not one of the blonde's proudest moments, and one that still haunts him. He couldn't count the amount of times he was recognized as the 'Loser Musician' and mocked for his attempt. Today was not different; after accidently spilling some breakfast on Yang Xiao Long's shoe he was tossed around like a ragdoll until he fell into the chest of Blake Belladonna and labeled a pervert. Aside from that, he was locked in another locker by the resident bully, Cardin Winchester and had to stay for lunch to finish a test or Dr. Oobleck. Now, school had one last period before it let out and it was one of Jaune's favorite one: Club meetings.

Why would this be the blonde wallflower's favorite class? Well, because he's in charge of his own club! That's right, Jaune Arc was in charge of the 'Music Appreciation' Club: A place where you can relax and listen, or play, to the songs that you love the most! At least, that was the motto of said club. Sadly, just like him, Jaune's club went unrecognized for the more vibrant Music Club: Where you learn to play the classics like a pro. While this should've bothered the blonde, he was used to being overlooked so the issue didn't bother him as much.

Currently the blonde was making his way to his club's room, having deposited his unneeded textbooks in his locker. As he approached the corner just before his club's room, his ears picked up a voice making his stop just before turning.

"Ooh! Look at this Yang!" A voice called, making Jaune raise an eyebrow. Whoever they were, they were definitely younger than him, and they knew Yang Xiao Long. "A 'Music Appreciation' Club! 'A place where you can relax and listen, or play, to the songs that you love the most!'." The voice said, their excitement clear as day.

"Hmm, I don't know Rubes. There's no one in there." At that, Jaune wanted to walk out and show that he was there, but something made him stop. He knew not to get his hopes up, because sooner or later, something will happen that will push people awa- "If interested talk to Jaune Arc…" Yang said, her voice telling Jaune that she was already weary. "Yeah, you're not joining this club Ruby."

"What? Why not?" The younger voice, Ruby, asked.

"Because…I don't trust Jaune." Yang said, getting Jaune to lower his head. "He's always too quiet and this morning he actually had the balls to grope Blake. I'm not comfortable with a perve like him being near you."

"Yang~! Come on! I can take care of myself!" Ruby said, only getting a disapproving noise from Yang.

"Nope, my mind is made up. You're not joining and that's final. C'mon, you can join the actual Music club." Yang said before the sound of something dragging filled the hallway.

"Yang~!" Jaune kept his head lowered as he saw the Yang's boots walk by him followed by a pair of black and red boots being dragged behind. Jaune let out a sad sigh as he stepped around the corner and walked up to the room.

"Welcome to the club…" The blonde muttered as he flicked on the room lights and looked around; It was just him, just like it always been. "…today we'll take about self-esteem…" Jaune said, as he dropped his bag next to a desk and slumped into a chair, his head banging the table.

"Well, self-esteem seems to be rather low today." A voice said, making Jaune look up to see an older blonde standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune greeted, getting a small smile from the woman before she let a frown appear on her face again. To most of the student body, Glynda Goodwitch was the strictest professor in all of Beacon. If she caught you doing anything that didn't adhere to the rules, then you can bet your grades that you'd be punished. However, to Jaune, she was the nicest person he ever met. She always offered a shoulder, ear or voice whenever he needed it and watched out for him when she could. He was sure that it called favoritism, but Goodwitch would say that it's merely her offering her assistance to a student in need.

"What happened now?" Goodwitched asked, frowning a bit more as Jaune let his head slam into the table again.

"You mean besides being labeled as a pervert for something accidental?" Jaune asked, before he turned his head to the side. "Someone wanted to join today, but their sibling dragged them away. Something about not trusting me…" Jaune said before he felt a hand rub his back a bit. Looking up, Jaune was greeted to Goodwitch smiling. "You know even though I never thought I would get into Beacon…I did think making friends would at least be easier."

"Not everyone can become your friend Jaune." Glynda said as she took a sear opposite to Jaune. "That doesn't mean you can't make any friends before you leave."

"I'm in my final year as a high schooler. Next year will be the start of my college life." Jaune said, flailing his arms wildly before he dropped to the desk yet again. "If I haven't made a friend this year…there's no hope for me." Jaune said, burying his head into his arms. Even though his head was buried, the blonde could tell that Goodwitch was trying, and failing, to come up with a counter argument. As the silence settled in, Jaune let out a groan as a hand started rubbing his back again.

"Well, I can't think of anything that could make you feel better." Goodwitch admitted, before she smiled. "But, how about we drop this topic? Have you worked on any new songs?" At that, Jaune perked up a bit before sitting up.

"Yeah actually!" The blonde said, stars in his eyes. "I just need to add the main vocals to it and it's done! Wanna hear it!" The blonde asked, getting Goodwitch to giggle before she nodded. In an instant, Jaune jumped up from his seat before getting to work setting up the classroom; speakers were plugged in, cords were connected and lights were adjusted until only the small stage was lit. Once everything was in place, Jaune walked over to a small laptop that was hooked up and started going through the files until he pulled up the one he was looking for. As the music started up, Jaune checked the mic before clearing his throat. "This song is dedicated to those who are pushed down, but keep climbing. It's called 'Footsteps'."

 _I've been counting all my steps  
All my 'no's' just turned to 'yes'  
Silently I must confess  
My troubled history_

 _That's washed away all my sins  
Starting over once again  
This is where it all begins  
It's right in front of me_

 _Down is not where I belong  
This aching heart won't turn to stone  
There's a fire inside these bones  
It was meant to be_

 _I see your world's still full of light  
How could I ever been so blind  
I still haven't lost my fight  
That haunts me in my sleep_

 _I feel like waking up  
I've had this dream before  
I'll take these footsteps  
Go higher, go higher_

 _I've walked an empty mile  
Wore down this lonely soul  
I'll take these footsteps  
Go higher, go higher_

 _Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo  
Higher, go higher  
Woohoo, woohoo. woohoo  
Higher, higher_

 _I know only time would tell  
If all the cards will treat me well  
Cause this hand that I been dealt  
Keeps me wondering_

 _So now here I turn the page  
I've learned to silence all my rage  
Tell me who can really say  
What will tomorrow bring_

 _I feel like waking up  
I've had this dream before  
I'll take these footsteps  
Go higher, go higher_

 _I've walked an empty mile  
Wore down this lonely soul  
I'll take these footsteps  
Go higher, go higher_

 _Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo  
Higher, go higher  
Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo  
Higher, higher_

 _I'll find you  
So far away  
I'll find you  
After all (2x)_

 _(I'll find you) I feel like waking up  
(So far away) I've had this dream before  
(I'll find you) I'll take these footsteps  
(After all) Go higher, go higher_

 _(I'll find you) I've walked an empty mile  
(So far away) Wore down this lonely soul  
(I'll find you) I'll take these footsteps  
(After all) Go higher, go higher_

 _(I'll find you) I feel like waking up  
(So far away) I've had this dream before  
(I'll find you) I'll take these footsteps  
(After all) Go higher, go higher_

 _(I'll find you) I've walked an empty mile  
(So far away) Wore down this lonely soul  
(I'll find you) I'll take these footsteps  
(After all) Go higher, go higher_

 _I feel like waking up  
I've had this dream before  
I'll take these footsteps  
Go higher, higher_

As the song ended, Jaune let a smile appear on his face before quickly stopping the song from repeating. After he did, the blonde's hand worked quickly to edit the file before he turned to Goodwitch.

"So, what do think?" The blonde asked, his smile growing when Goodwitch raised her hands and started clapping. Even though he knew that professor was having her own fun with the clapping, Jaune felt happy that Goodwitch enjoyed his song.

"That was very nice Jaune. I'm assuming this will be going online as well?" The professor asked, getting a nod from Jaune. It was one of the things he did with his music, once he was done recording it, he would let Goodwitch listen to it before uploading it to a website that sold independent artists' songs. It let him make a decent amount of money on the side, and no one knew who he really was, his alias on the site being 'Joan of Arc'. As the blonde finished putting the finishing touches to the song, a knock on the door made the student and professor freeze before they shared a look.

"Hello~! I know someone's in there~!" A voice said, making the two blondes realize who was at the door. "The lights are on and I heard a song playing! I can wait here all day!" At that, Goodwitch cleared her throat before motioning to the door. Jaune made an audible gulp before he got to his feet and started walking towards the door. Once he reached it, the blonde gripped the handle and slowly turned it before cracking the door and looking out into the hallway.

"Hello?" The blonde asked as his eyes scanned the hallway.

"Ugh! Finally! I knew someone was in there!" A voice said, getting Jaune's eyes to look down a bit before he saw who knocked. Standing before him was a short girl with black and red hair. She was wearing the standard uniform for Beacon with the addition of red hood, though the most interesting thing about the girl were her eyes. They were silver, a color Jaune's never seen before that it mesmerized him. "Hello~?" The girl asked, getting Jaune to shake his head and focus again.

"Uh? Yeah?" The blonde said as he stared at the short girl. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to join the 'Music Appreciation' Club" The girl said puffing out her chest in confidence as Jaune continued to stare at her.

"What?"

* * *

Well, that was fun. I'll admit, I'm not that optimistic about my writing style, though that might be because I learned from Sagistic. Anyway, this will be uploaded periodically, just to pass some time. I will try to finish up the second part to 'One Crazy Night' but for now, enjoy Sagistic's story, 'Blade and Bullets'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello, Ira here and I have to say, wow!

* * *

"What?" Jaune asked, tilting his head as he opened the door a bit more. The girl simply gave him a deadpanned look before she repeated herself.

"I'm here to join the club. I was here earlier, but my sister dragged me away." The girl said before she gave an embarrassed chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "A-anyway, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!" The girl said, extending her hand out. Jaune continued to stare at the girl before he coughed and grabbed shook Ruby's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you. My name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said, raising an eyebrow when Ruby snorted.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship freshman year?" The girl asked, getting Jaune to slump a bit. He was surprised that she knew who he was based on something that happened four years ago, but then again, Beacon was a high school/college institute. "You're 'Vomit Boy' right?" Jaune slumped a bit more before he gave a weak chuckle.

"Y-yeah. Vomit Boy, that's me." Jaune said, his voice letting Ruby know how he felt. Ruby instantly caught on and immediately felt guilty for bringing the subject. "So, your looking to join?"

"Yeah…" Ruby said, looking at the floor. Jaune only nodded before he walked away from the door and grabbed a sign-up sheet. Handing it to Ruby, Jaune pointed to different parts of the paper as he spoke.

"Just fill these out and get your parent's signature before handing it in to a teacher. You should be joined by the end of the week," Jaune said, getting a nod from Ruby as she looked over the paper. "Here, you can fill out a bit of that now." The blonde said before he opened the door and motioned for the girl to enter. The girl only made a few steps before she stopped, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"Evening Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said, nodding to the girl as she continued to stare.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch! What are you doing here?" Ruby said, her voice stuttering a bit. Goodwitch only raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Am I not allowed to attend a student's club activities?" The professor asked, getting Ruby to stiffen up a bit before she shook her head.

"N-no-I mean yes! No! I, uh…I'm going to shut up now." Ruby said before she took a seat. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her before he shrugged and walked over to his laptop. As he got to work, silence filled the room with only the scratching of a pen and the clicks of a keyboard. After a few minutes, Goodwitch decided to break the silence and get the two talking.

"So, Ms. Rose," At the mention of her last name, Ruby sat up and looked directly at Goodwitch. "Why are you interested in joining this club?" Hearing that, Jaune stopped working on his laptop and focused on the short girl as well.

"Well, I've always loved music. I don't get to listen to it too much at home since Yang always blasts her." Ruby said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "If I join this club, then I get to have an hour's worth of time listening to what I want." Ruby said, getting the two blondes to raise an eyebrow.

"And where is Ms. Xiao Long?" Goodwitch asked, getting Ruby to tilt her head a bit.

"Yang? I ditched her when she was entering the boxing club." Ruby said with a shrug. "Seriously, I know she and dad like boxing but that doesn't mean I do." Glynda nodded at the answer before she got up from her seat.

"I see. I apologize Jaune, but there is a meeting I must attend." Goodwitch said, getting a nod from the younger blonde. "Good luck with your music." Jaune gave another nod as he and Ruby watched the woman leave the room. It wasn't until the sound of heels faded that Ruby focused on Jaune.

"You make music?" The young girl asked, getting Jaune to shrug.

"On occasion. Goodwitch is always willing to lend an ear, and if she likes it, I upload it." Jaune explained before he went back to work on his laptop.

"How long have you been doing it?" The girl asked.

"Since Freshmen year. There's not a whole lot, but I don't mind. I get to make a bit of Lien on the side and the world hears my voice." Jaune said before he leaned back, letting Ruby see that his was currently uploading something.

"That one of your songs?" The girl asked, getting a nod in response. "Can I see it?"

"Sorry, it cost five Lien to hear." Jaune said, a smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha. Seriously, can I hear it?"

"Nope."

"C'mon!"

"Nu-uh."

"Please!"

"Not happening."

"Puppy eyes!" Ruby shouted, getting Jaune to look at her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the girl's eyes widen and water a bit as she pouted slightly. "Can I please see it?" The girl asked, her voice quivering. Now, to a common man, this tactic would've worked; however, Jaune was not a common man…he was wallflower teen, with 7 sisters.

"Yeah, no." Jaune said, getting Ruby to drop the act and simply pout at him. "I will admit, if I didn't have seven sisters, then that might have worked." Jaune said, getting Ruby to gawk at him. "But when you live with people that use that tactic on you almost every day? You tend to develop a resistance to it." Ruby pouted again with the addition of crossing her arms before she let out frustrated sigh.

"Well, is there a song I can listen to?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to think a bit.

"Nope." Ruby pouted again, rolling her eyes before she went back filling out the sheet she was given. After a while, Jaune decided to get to know his newest club member. "So, do you play?"

"Not really." Ruby said, "I tried, but in the end, I just wasted dad's money on lessons." Ruby said before she slumped on the desk.

"What did you learn?"

"Guitar." At that, Jaune chuckled, getting Ruby to look at him, "What's so funny?"

"A lot of people have a hard time learning that one." The blonde said before he fully turned away from his computer. "I just think that it's so cliché. Now if you've played something like a violin or maybe bagpipes, I'd understand."

"Well, what do you play?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms again before she saw Jaune motion to the entire room. Looking around, Ruby finally noticed the various instruments that were hung up, leaning against something or were on display. She was actually surprised that she didn't even noticed the large Grand Piano that was near the windows. "What's that?" Ruby said before she got from her seat and picked up an instrument nearby.

"That? It's called a Sitar." Jaune said, seeing the confusion on the girl face. "It's like a guitar, but has a lot more strings." Ruby nodded at that before she put it down and looked at the rest of the instruments. "Ever try the violin?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to look at him. The blonde got up from his seat and walked over to three violins on display before he grabbed one.

"I, uh, I don't know how to play." Ruby said, blushing a bit as Jaune held out the instrument.

"Don't worry, it's hard to pick up but when you do, it's one of the most versatile instruments I know." Jaune said before he nudged the instrument towards Ruby, causing short girl to hesitantly reach for it. Once it was in her hands, Jaune walked away and picked up another violin before grabbing two bows. "Here, you're going to need this." When Ruby grabbed the bow and dragged it across the strings, wincing at the horrible sound that resonated from the instrument. "Careful. Like I said, it's a hard to pick it up. Here, follow my lead." Jaune said as he lifted his violin, his eyes focus on Ruby as she mimicked his movement. Shifting his fingers over the strings, Jaune pulled the bow over the strings and played a simple tune.

"Like this?" Ruby said, as she mimicked the actions and created a similar tune, though it was off key.

"Here, put your hand here." Jaune said, walking up the girl before his hand grabbed hers, "And your fingers here." and repositioned her fingers.

"It feels weird," Ruby said, as Jaune's hand applied some pressure to three of her fingers. "You sure I was supposed to hold it this hard?"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Jaune said, giving Ruby a smile that she returned. "Now rest your head here and relax. If your tense, then it's going to be a pain." Ruby followed his instructions and found her head slightly tilted. "There! Now, let's do this slowly. Once you're used to it, we'll pick up the speed. Alright?" Jaune asked, getting a nod from Ruby. Just as they were about to play, the door to the room was flung open, revealing a clearly pissed off Yang. Before either of the two could say anything, Jaune felt a fist connect with his jaw, making him spin in place before he fell to the floor.

"Yang! What are you doing!" Ruby shouted, surprise and fear in her voice at her sister's sudden action. Yang didn't say anything and instead grabbed Ruby by her hood and proceeded to drag her out of the room.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Yang said, ignoring Ruby's protests. Once the voice faded out, Jaune let out groan in pain as he picked himself off the floor. Hearing something cracking, Jaune looked to the floor and saw the violin he was holding was now crushed. Despite his best efforts, Jaune let a few tears fall as he slowly got to his feet and picked up what was left of his violin.

"What did I even do?" The blonde asked, looking at doorway. Realizing that there was no one else, Jaune let out a sigh before he went back to his laptop. Saving his work, Jaune closed the device before he proceeded to pack up his things and clean up; the cords were disconnected, speakers put away and lights were readjusted to their normal positions. Looking at his handy work, Jaune himself a slight nod before he put his laptop away and made his way to the door. "Well, it's not like anyone else is coming." Jaune said as he closed the door and locked it before pocketing the keys and heading to his apartment.

-Apartment 117-

If Jaune had describe Beacon, he'd have to say that was like its own city right next to Vale. Of course, roughly 85% of the population here were students while the remaining 15% were professors, chiefs, security, etc. Being placed on a cliff, the high school/college had a marvelous view of Vale and more importantly, tons of real estate behind them. There was the main campus, where all classes took place, the training grounds for, you guessed it, training as well as a food court and housing located just before the Emerald Forest. Now normally, the housing was reserved for those who didn't live in Vale and college students, but if you can work out a deal with the Headmaster, you can get a basic apartment for yourself.

Jaune was lucky enough to have his parents arrange something for him, since he lived in a village about three hours from Vale. The apartment wasn't too great, it only had three rooms: the main room/kitchen, his bedroom and a bathroom. But so long as he could cover the rent, the blonde had free reign to do whatever he wanted during his time at Beacon and if he earned enough, or saved enough, he could upgrade his apartment to a larger one. For now though, the blonde was more than happy with the accommodations he was given and if he did manage to find some friends? Well, he wouldn't mind upgrading said accommodations.

* * *

Yeah, no song this time, sorry. Like I said, I'd like for each chapter to have a song in it but things don't usually work out that way unless I want it to be really hard to follow. But like I said, this is more of a past time story that will be uploaded periodically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello there, Ira here. Here's another part for you, which is yet another continuation to the last chapter. This should be chapter for a while; you know, when I hit another block.

* * *

Jaune wasn't having the best time at Beacon; since the incident where Yang had sucker punched him he hadn't seen Ruby and was the receiver of many glares and side comments. At first, he didn't notice, but after the second day, when Cardin had shoved him into a janitor's closet, he was enlightened by the insults the bully had thrown towards him.

With his eyes opened on the subject, Jaune grew more perceptive and constantly heard people whispering to one another about him. If it wasn't about why he was considered a pervert, it was about the incident involving Yang barging in on Ruby and him during an 'intimate moment'. Over that past seven weeks, Jaune did his best ignore any comment about the topic, but that was hard to do when literally everyone on campus gave him an evil glare when he walked by. It wasn't a joke, students from different classes and grades, faculty and grounds keepers gave him the same look. Sure he was acting on paranoia, but can you blame him?

Goodwitch had even come to him about the issue, making the blonde feel a bit betrayed as he explained the situation. He was sure that Goodwitch had talked to Yang at some point, so now he was just waiting to receive a visit from the blonde brawler.

"Maybe I should just drop out…" Jaune muttered as he trudged his walk down the halls. "I mean, I'm barely scraping by on grades…and with my social life now killed, there's not point staying." As Jaune rounded the corner, he pushed his thoughts aside and looked up…only to stop when he saw a familiar blonde leaning against his club's door. Seeing her eyes closed and head down, Jaune's body tensed before his feet started backpedaling, making the mistake of squeaking on the third step.

"Took you long enough…" Yang said, opening her eyes as her head raised itself. Seeing Jaune's other foot moving away, Yang glared, making Jaune freeze in place. "Don't bother running. I know for a fact that you suck at running; and I know that besides my friends and Ruby, I'm one of the fastest runners for seniors." Yang said, before she pushed off the door and started walking towards Jaune. "Now, you and I are going to have a little talk."

"Why should I talk with you?" Jaune challenged, getting Yang to stop for a second before she frowned.

"Do you want to know?" The brawler asked, lifting cracking her knuckles for effect.

"Considering that you killed my social life here," Jaune said, as he stood his ground, "I don't think it would matter if you beat the shit out of me." Yang stopped again at that, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow as she lowered her head a bit.

"What were you really doing with Ruby?" Yang asked. "That day I found you, what were you doing?" Jaune stared at her for a good moment before he glared at her. He still felt the pain of the punch he received.

"I was showing her how to play a violin." Jaune said, his hands clenching. "Ruby told me she tried to learn guitar and I figured she'd be more at home with a violin. I was going to teach her a simple tune, before you barged in and assaulted me!" Jaune said, his voice raising at the end. "I didn't even know what I did to you! All I knew was that I spilled some food on your boots!"

"And Blake?" Yang challenged, her voice letting Jaune know that she wasn't going to take any accusation easily.

"What about her? You were the one who threw me around like a ragdoll!" Jaune said, his eyes catching a few head that were peeking out from doorways. "It wasn't like I could stop myself when you decided to push me while I was off balance! What would you do?"

"What about Weiss?"

"Don't go dragging her into this!" Jaune shouted. He was definitely pissed; this girl was just bringing in people that he dealt with in the past! "What did I do to her? Huh? I haven't talked to her since I asked out to that dance last year!" Yang opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when she didn't have anything to say. "I'm just trying to make some friends in this club! Just trying to have some happiness while I'm here. If you're just going to be a bitch about it…be a bitch to someone else! I'm already being kicked around." Jaune said before he walked past the blonde, shoving her roughly before he walked into the classroom. Before Yang could recover, the sound of a door locking echoed through the halls; a quiet wave of voices followed suit causing the blonde to look down the hall and see the various students peeking their heads out.

-Classroom-

As soon as Jaune entered the classroom, he slammed the door shut before locking it. As soon as he did that, the blonde placed his back against the door before sliding to the floor, tears running down his face. He didn't know why he was crying, or why he felt anger when Yang brought up Weiss. True, during Freshman year he tried to get a date with her on multiple occasions. Back then, he was even more of a bumbling idiot, one too optimistic that he ignored the various insult and rejections. It wasn't until the end of Freshman year that he accepted the fact that Weiss wouldn't accept him; and since then he's hardly ever talked to her. Sure, on occasion, the two of them worked on a project, but even then, Jaune kept communication to a minimum. The attempt to get her to go to the dance? He heard that a transfer student, Neptune Vasilias, had rejected Weiss and so he tried to cheer her up…by acting as he original goofball self.

As his body started to calm down, Jaune got his feet and pushed off the door before he started setting up. As he finished up and was about to connect with his laptop, a knock made him stop. Debating on whether to answer it or not, Jaune let out a sigh as he put the cord down and made his way to the door. Unlocking it, Jaune cracked the door enough to peer outside, raising an eyebrow when he saw Ruby standing there, dressed like she was the fist time.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to jump a bit before she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I'm a member of this club?" Ruby asked sarcastically, lifting up the sheet she was given with the word 'approved' stamped on the bottom. Staring at the paper, Jaune didn't say anything before he moved aside and opened the door wider, allowing Ruby to squeeze in. As soon as the short girl was through, Jaune closed the door and locked it again before moving back over to his laptop. As he finished setting the classroom up, Jaune felt a finger tap his shoulder, making him look back to see Ruby with a sad and guilty look on her face. Seeing that she had his attention, Ruby shuffled a bit as she folded her arms behind her.

"Listen…I'm really sorry for Yang did." Ruby said, "She's really protective of my and I guess she must have assumed we were doing something inappropriate. I didn't get to say anything until after the rumors started about you." Ruby said as shuffled in her spot. "I should've said something earlier! And now because of me, you're not the most liked person…" Ruby finished, her voice dying out near the end. Jaune stared at her for a second before he let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Jaune said, getting Ruby to look at him. "I'm used to having people say things about me. It should hurt me more, but I've grown used to it. At this point, my options are to tough it out, drop out or commit suicide." Jaune said, getting Ruby to widen her eyes. "And I do prefer life so the last one's out." Jaune quickly added when he saw Ruby raise her hands to her mouth. "If I can deal with it before, I deal with it now. Beacon isn't a place for weak hearted." Jaune said, giving Ruby a small smile that she returned. Seeing the conversation end, Jaune went back to his laptop before Ruby spoke up again.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true?" Ruby asks, tilting her head in worry.

"Is what true?"

"Yang told me that you used to stalk Weiss, that you gave notes to her and constantly tried to ask her on a date." Ruby said, her tone letting Jaune know that she was worried about the answer.

"It's true. During Freshman year I did try to get a date with her on multiple occasions." Jaune said as he pulled up a new file that he had been working on. "But back then, I was even more of a bumbling idiot, one too optimistic that _he_ ignored various insults and rejections. It wasn't until the end of Freshman year that I accepted the fact that Weiss wouldn't date me." Jaune continued before he got up and walked around the room, grabbing a mic and stand. "Since then, I've hardly ever talked to her. Now and then, when we worked on a project, I kept communication to a minimum."

"What about that attempt to get her to go to the dance?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to smile again.

"You know transfer student, Neptune Vasilias?" Jaune asked, getting a nod in response. "Well, I heard that he rejected Weiss. So, I thought, 'Why not cheer her up? I can act like a goofball again and get rejected. That might get her to smile since she says that she's too good for me!' Haven't said a word to her since, mostly out of respect." Jaune said, shrugging a bit as he looked over the classroom. Ruby nodded at the answer before she smiled at him took a few steps back, finally noticing the darkness of the room.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm about to record." The blonde answered, "I like to set the place up like it's a stage, helps me focus." Ruby nodded at that before her eyes widened.

"So, wait! Does that mean you're going to let me listen?" Ruby asked, hope and happiness in her voice. Jaune chuckled at her before he walked over to his laptop.

"Well, you are a club member." Jaune said, before he stopped and looked at Ruby. "You don't have a preference, do you?"

"Nothing fast," Ruby said, "or anything like the songs Yang listens to. I don't get how she can keep up with those rappers or dance to that annoying bass." Ruby said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Well, do you want to help?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to race up to him in record time. "Can you sing? It's nothing to difficult, just a few lines. Plus, I'm going to distort your voice a bit." Jaune said, watching as Ruby thought it over. Getting a nod, Jaune quickly got up and grabbed another mic and stand and ste them up before motioned it to Ruby. "Here, use this." Jaune said as he set a piece of paper in front of Ruby. "We have an hour here, so don't worry if you mess up." Jaune said before he walked over to his computer and started the song.

' _Heathens' by TWENTY ØNE PILØTS_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget_

 _Watch it  
Watch it_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow (Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know (Watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow (Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us_

As the song ended, Jaune let a smile appear on his face before he turned to Ruby.

"That was good." Jaune praised, getting Ruby to blush a bit. "That your first time singing?"

"Yeah…" Ruby said, still blushing. "I kinda think I may have been a bit off."

"Don't worry, remember, we have an hour here. That's plenty of time to fix this." Jaune said, getting a nod form Ruby.

"Hey, why were you dancing?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to stop. "I noticed that you were dancing while you singing, why?"

"That wasn't dancing." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was doing motions that depicted the lyrics, to get a feel for the song."

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to chuckle a bit.

"Sure…you ready to go again?" His answer was a vigorous nod.

* * *

The ending is a little abrupt, but what can you do? I couldn't think of anything else, so I just did a 'The Sopranos'. Thanks for the reviews and I'll do my best to finish up the sequel to 'One Crazy Night.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello, Ira's back and I'm here to continue this story with another chapter. Now before it begins I want to make this perfectly clear, while this is somewhat 'modern', it's still RWBY so it's based on Remnant. What that means is that Faunus do exist but the 'White Fang' aren't a 'terrorist group'. You'll understand later. It also means 'Real Life' Bands don't technically exist, however, things like games or anime will 'exist' for the sake of plot. So, if someone mentions 'Halo' or 'The Witcher' or 'Naruto' or 'My Neighbor Totoro' then it exists for reasons that won't make sense. Plus, it's fanfiction and one thing I've learned about it is that it doesn't have to really make sense in the 'Behind The Scenes' portions.

I just wanted to get that out there so there's as little confusion as possible. Now let's get this story going!

* * *

-Apartment 117-

Sunday. This was a day that Jaune was most familiar with; it was a day when Beacon had no classes, a day when students would be piling into airships to go to Vale, a day when Jaune could sleep in.

*Knock-knock*

A day when he has to worry about nothing…

*knock-knock-knock*

A day when it's just him and him alone…

*Knock-knock-knock-knock*

Or, it would've been had it not been for the constant knocking that was echoing throughout his apartment. Snapping his eyes open, Jaune rolled off his bed in fright, and in the process, tangling himself up in his sheets.

"Ugh…Hold on!" Jaune called out, letting out a sigh of relief when the knocking stopped. Taking a breath, Jaune slowly started to inch his was to the door, his body scrunching up and extending like a worm. After a few minutes, Jaune made it to the door and lifted himself just enough to undo the locks that were in place. "Okay! It's open!" Jaune shouted, looking up as the door slowly opened.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" A voice called out, making Jaune tilt his head a bit.

"Ruby?" The blonde asked, getting the short girl to look down. A few seconds ticked by in silence before Ruby raised her hand to her face and burst out into a fit of giggles. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to giggle, her finger raising shakily before he was aimed at him.

"Wha-what's with the sheets?" Ruby asked, calming herself enough to talk. "You look like a big worm!"

"Y-yeah? W-well, if somebody hadn't started knocking on my door so loudly, I wouldn't be wrapped up like this!" Jaune countered, his face turning a bit red in the process. Ruby continued to giggle at him for a few minutes before she calmed down completely, though a few giggles escaped from her. "Look, can you just help me?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to nod before she moved to help the blonde. After a few minutes, Jaune was free and currently sitting on bundle of sheets while Ruby looked at him. "What are you doing here? H-how did you know where I'm staying?" Jaune asked his mind going for the obvious answer.

"Oh, Blake told me." Ruby answered, getting Jaune to blink at her.

"How does Blake know?" Jaune asked, not knowing how someone like Blake would know where he was staying.

"Oh, because she loves you." Ruby said casually before she covered her mouth. Jaune blinked at her again before Ruby quickly corrected herself. "T-the view! Blake loves the view! Near here! Blake loves the view near here and she said she saw you entering this place a few times!" Ruby said, getting Jaune to stare at her for a few more minutes before nodded.

"Okay…" The blonde said, taking a step away from Ruby. "That doesn't answer why _you're_ here."

"Well, I figured that we can hang out today." Ruby said, shrugging a bit. "I know we've only been friends for a like a week or two, but besides Yang, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha…I don't know anyone else to hang out with." The girl said, getting Jaune to frown a bit, he knew what that was like. Thinking about it for a second, Jaune let out a sigh before he started walking towards his room. "Where are you going?"

"To get something to wear and take a shower." Jaune replied. "Go ahead and watch some TV or something. It'll be about twenty minutes." Jaune said before he entered his room. 'Hopefully when I wake up, I won't mishear things.' The blonde thought, his mind repeating Ruby's words about Blake loving him.

Blake Belladonna was a name Jaune knew and heard every now and then when it came to test and assessments. Belladonna was the seniors' resident 'Bookworm', but that wasn't even a fraction of what Blake really was. What was she? Well aside from being called a 'Bookworm', Blake was one of the smartest students of all the seniors, tying herself with Weiss Schnee in grades. She was a monster practicing kendo, having gotten a scholarship to Beacon for it, as well as a pretty decent athlete when it came to tennis. Blake's family ran a sort of PMC called the 'White Fang' that was composed of mostly Faunus. While that may have sounded scary, the White Fang were mostly hired as protection for various VIPs and were the most respected and trusted PMC in all of Remnant.

She was also, at one point in time, Jaune's friend; as crazy as it sounds, Blake Belladonna is, in fact, a former friend to Jaune. How? It was back when Jaune had first come to Beacon, back when he was Freshman. It was on the third day that the two met, Jaune having taken Blake's reading spot during lunch one time. Back then, Blake was an introvert and was completely shy when it came to meeting new people; I mean, her only companion was her scary bodyguard, a man named Adam if Jaune remembered correctly. Anyway, when Blake saw Jaune sitting in her spot, she decided to look elsewhere…only for Adam to threaten Jaune to move.

When Blake saw Adam threaten Jaune, she immediately yelled at him before apologizing to Jaune and telling him that he could stay. The time was spent in silence before Jaune noticed Blake reading a manga series that he like. From there, Jaune manage to strike up a conversation with Blake about said series. When lunch ended, Blake invited Jaune back for lunch the next day to continue their conversation. After a week of meeting during lunch, Blake asked Jaune if he was her friend; to which Jaune fake heartbreak before confirming their friendship. But, as Jaune was all too familiar with…all good things must come to an end.

A month later, Blake suddenly stop talking to him. Whenever Jaune waited at for Blake at lunch, he would be alone until the bell rang. Thinking that Blake was sick, Jaune decided to look for her one day after classes ended and found her in the library with two other faunus. Walking up to the trio, Jaune greeted Blake like normal…only for one of the faunus to snap at him to leave her alone. A little put off by the faunus, Jaune tried talking to Blake again before the other faunus threatened him. For next week, Jaune tried this hardest to talk to Blake, but eventually gave up when she wouldn't talk with him. As funny as it seems, soon after, Jaune met Goodwitch and started his 'Music Appreciation' Club.

*Knock-Knock*

"Jaune! You alright? You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Ruby called out, her voice knocking Jaune out of his thoughts. Looking around, Jaune quickly washed himself before opening the bathroom door. "You alright?" Ruby asked again, tilting her head as Jaune rubbed his head dry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, just lost in my thought." Jaune said, getting Ruby to nod before she went back to watching TV. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know…" Ruby said, getting Jaune to stop in his tracks and stare at her. "What?"

"You mean you woke me up and made me get ready without a plan?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow. Ruby took a second before she shrugged rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I didn't think you'd agree! I mean, you're my first friend! I don't know the way things go!" Ruby said, waving her arms around wildly as Jaune rested his head in his hand.

"What are Yang and the other's doing?" Jaune asked.

"Yang took Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha to Vale to go shopping." Ruby said, slumping her shoulders. "They said I was too young to join them and that they'd be back this evening. So, I decided to see if you'd want to hang out with me." Jaune stared at Ruby for a few more seconds before let out a sigh and walked back to his room.

"Stay there, I'm just getting my wallet and stuff." Jaune said, seeing Ruby's sad face before she tried to follow him. Picking up his scroll, Jaune noticed that he had a few messages.

 _Hey Bro! How you doing? - 7:00_

 _Okay, Jaune I know you're there. - 7:03_

 _You have one minute to send back a message before I get mad! - 7:10_

 _Jaune please send a message! - 7:22_

 _I'm this close to telling Mom and Dad that you're missing! You better send me a message! - 7:31_

"Really Jenette?" Jaune asked, before he opened his scroll and sent a quick message.

 _Will you calm down? I was taking a shower - Jaune_

Closing the scroll, Jaune barely had it in his pocket before it vibrated.

 _Jaune! I was wondering why you weren't answering me! - Jenette_

 _What do you want Jenette? - Jaune_

 _I wanted to know how you're doing! - Jenette_

 _Why? - Jaune_

 _Because ;-) - Jenette_

 _I won't send you another message until you tell me - Jaune_

 _Nice try Jaune, but you're not fooling me! ;-) - Jenette_

Pocking the scroll Jaune didn't bother pulling it out as it started to vibrate again.

"Ready?" Jaune asked, ignoring the vibration in his pants as Ruby turned off his TV. "We're going to Vale to watch a movie. Then I guess we can come back to Beacon and hang out the club room."

*Bzzt-Bzzt*

"I think you have a message," Ruby said, pointing to Jaune's pocket as it vibrated.

"It's nothing," Jaune said as he pushed Ruby out the room and locked his door.

-Vale Streets-

"-and so Yang said, 'Don't worry about it Rubes! You'll learn about it when you grow up!' Can you believe that!?" Ruby asked as she and Jaune walked down the streets.

"Wow, it must be hard being treated like a kid." Jaune asked, getting Ruby to nod in agreement before she crossed her arms.

"I mean why can't I know? I drink a lot of milk!" Ruby said, getting Jaune to chuckle at her before he frowned at the buzzing his phone gave off. "You sure you should ignore that? It's been going off like crazy." Ruby asked, getting Jaune to roll his eyes before he finally pulled out his scroll.

"Well, if Yang was like any of my sisters, then you'd understand." Jaune said before he opened up the scroll.

 _Okay Jaune, fun's over- 7:41_

 _Seriously Jaune, answer me- 7:44_

 _Do you want me call Mom and Dad? - 7:50_

 _Jaune please pick up! - 7:55_

 _I'm going to have Lucia call you! - 8:01_

 _Jaune, if you don't pick up in the next minute I'm calling! - 8:10_

 _One missed call - Jenette_

 _Fine! If that's how you want to play Jaune, then I don't want to talk to you too! - 8:15_

 _Listen Jaune I'm really sorry for yelling! Please send a message! - 8:19_

 _I'll tell you why! Just send a message! - 8:25_

Rolling his eyes at the messages, Jaune quickly typed into his scroll.

 _So are you going to tell me?- Jaune_

 _Jaune! I knew my begging would make you message back! - Jenette_

 _Jenette…- Jaune_

 _Oh, right! Well, you remember how me and Case are on tour? - Jenette_

 _Yeah - Jaune_

 _Well, it looks like our next destination if Vale! - Jenette_

 _Really? - Jaune_

 _Yep! We'll be arriving next week! - Jenette_

 _That's great! - Jaune_

 _I know! We're looking forwards to meeting all your friends! - Jenette_

At that Jaune stopped, his smile faltering a bit as he stared at his sister's last message.

 _Cool - Jaune_

 _Oh, it looks like we're next! I'll call you when we're done! - Jenette_

"You alright Jaune?" Ruby asked, noticing that Jaune stopped.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just messaging my sister. That's all." Jaune said, before he started walking again. "Hey, how would feel about meeting my sister and cousin?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to smile at him.

* * *

I think this is where I'll stop this chapter. Yes, If you didn't already figure this out…I'm going to make this a knightshade story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello again, I'm just chilling here thinking for something else to write. In the meantime, here's the next chapter to 'Music Appreciation'.

* * *

-Outside the Movie Theater-

As Jaune and Ruby stepped out of the movie theater, one would've immediately taken notice of their expressions: Jaune's was that or boredom and annoyance while Ruby was hiding behind him, shaking like a leaf with a look of fear on her face.

"Are you serious?" Jaune asked, looking under his arms to stare at Ruby. The girl simply looked at him before she let go and let Jaune turn around. "Not sound mean, but seriously? That movie scared you?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to turn a bit red. "I mean, I thought the CG effects were a bit much and that it relied on the jump scare factor a lot." Jaune said, scratching his cheek while Ruby puffed out her cheeks.

"How can you not be scared!" Ruby asked, as she wrapped herself in her cloak. "That was one of the scariest things I've watched!"

"Compared to the games?" Jaune countered. "I distinctly remember you telling me how there were giant spiders and some weird reptile thing with claws. You even said there was a giant snake the soldiers had to fight." Jaune said, using his hands to act out the monsters.

"Well it wasn't like the game!" Ruby said, blushing a bit when people stopped to stare at her. "It wasn't in some giant mansion! It was some stupid facility! A-and they added a few characters that didn't exist!" Jaune only raised an eyebrow as Ruby shrunk into her cloak and hung her head.

"Look Ruby, It's not a big deal." Jaune said, placing a hand on the short girl's shoulder, "Movies never follow their follow their source material. How about we go get something to eat? I'll buy." Jaune said, getting Ruby to look with a smile before she nodded. "Got anywhere in particular?"

"Well…Nora's told me about this diner that serves breakfast all day!" Ruby said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow before Ruby walked in front of him and lead the way. "It's called something like…Pancake Power? No, Pancake…pantry? No…"

"Puce's Pancake Hut?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to look up and see that he stopped.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Ruby asked, looking to the left when Jaune lifted his finger and pointed. Down the block from them was a large diner that had a large plate of pancakes on top with a sign that read, 'Puce's Pancake Hut' on it. "Wow, how'd we miss something that bright?" Ruby asked before she and Jaune started walking towards the diner.

-Puce's Pancake Hut-

As the two stepped inside, they could keep their jaws from dropping. While it wasn't anything different from any other diner they might have visited, it was almost packed to the brim with only a table or two still available.

"Hello! And welcome to Puce's Pancake Hut!" A voice said, getting the two to jump and turn. Standing in front of them was a girl just under Ruby's height; she had short orange hair and turquoise eyes and was wearing a pink and white button up dress with a white apron over it. She had on sneakers and a hat that looked like stack of pancakes with butter on it on a plate. "Ruby?"

"Nora?" Ruby asked before she was enveloped in hug.

"Oh my gosh! It is you!" The girl, Nora, said in glee as she spun around, Ruby still in her grasp. "It's about time you came to visit! I've been waiting for you for soooo long!" The girl said before she put Ruby down and let go.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, her eyes rolling around as she tried to steady herself. Once she did, Ruby gave an embarrassed chuckle as she rubbed the back of head. "…sorry about the wait Nora. I was just looking for someone to bring along." Ruby said, getting Nora to shift her gaze and lift her head toward Jaune. After staring at the blonde for a few seconds, Nora raised her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Ruby! Is this your boyfriend!?" Nora asked, getting the two to stiffen before they turned red.

"N-no! This is Jaune!" Ruby said, waving her hand in front of her while Nora giggled at them. "He's the leader for that club I mentioned at lunch Friday!" Ruby said, her face getting redder before they saw Nora wave her hand.

"I'm just joking Ruby." Nora said, getting the two to calm down, though their faces were still red. "Nice ta meet cha!" Nora said, sticking her hand out. Jaune stared at her for a second before he raised his hand and shook Nora's. "My name's Nora Valkyrie." Nora greeted, lifting her hand up and down hard, getting Jaune to grit his teeth in pain. "And this is Ren!" Nora added, turning a bit to show a young man sighing behind her. He long black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak and same colored eyes. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt and black dress pants that was covered by pink and white striped apron.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ren greeted, bowing a bit with a smile. Jaune nodded back at him before as he started rubbing her arm. "Nora, I think you need to work on your handshakes." Nora raised an eyebrow in confusion before she noticed Jaune rubbing his arm

"Oh! I'm soo sorry! Do you need me to get some ice?" Nora asked, showing concern before Jaune shook his head.

"No, it's alright." The blonde said, as he stopped rubbing his arm. Looking up, Jaune gave the two a smile before waving his arm around to show that he was alright. "My name's Jaune…Jaune Arc." Nora seemed to accept that and nodded at him.

"So, is it a table for two?" Nora asked, getting a nod from Ruby before she grabbed two menus and turned around. "Right this way please." Nora said before she led the two away from the entrance. As the trio walked away, a quintet of girls entered and were stopped by another person.

"Welcome ladies. A table for five?" A young man asked before he gave the girls a quick bow.

"Hey Ren, Nora here?" Yang asked, getting the young man to nod. "Good, can I talk to her? She invited us here and I was wondering if she could work in a friendly discount." Yang said, flashing a smile at Ren while her companions all let out a groan.

"Actually, Nora just took your sister and her friend to a seat." Ren said, getting Yang's smile to drop while the others snapped their attention towards the waiter.

"Friend? What friend?" Yang asked, leaning in a bit.

"A young man calling himself Jaune Arc." Ren said, backing up a bit when Yang's fingers started grip the counter, making the wood groan. "Do you want to join her?"

"No! No, just…get us table near them." Yang said, getting a nod from Ren before he grabbed a few menus and motioned for the quintet to follow him.

-With Jaune and Ruby-

"And here we are!" Nora said as she stepped to the side and showed the two their seats. "You two want anything drink? Water? Coffee? Orange Juice?" The waitress asked as handed the two their menus.

"Oh! Get me some milk!" Ruby said before she started looking over the menu.

"I'll take some orange juice." Jaune added, getting Nora to click her tongue at him before she left. "So, that's Nora huh?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby to look up and nod. "She's…."

"Crazy? Hyper? A little off?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"I was going to say excitable." Jaune finished. "I think I've seen her in the halls now and then. What club does she have?"

"Oh, Nora isn't in a club." Ruby said, "She's been kicked out a few already, so she decided not to join anymore."

"Huh, I wouldn't mind her joining ours. I mean it is for relaxing after school and listening to music." Jaune said, getting Ruby to look up and enter a thinking pose. "And if she want's she can play an instrument. I don't know about you, but she strikes me as a drummer."

"Here you are! One glass of milk and once glass of orange juice." Nora said, as she placed two glasses on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Some steak and eggs for me./The waffles a la mode!" The two said, getting a nod from Nora before she took back the menus.

"Alright, wait here and I'll have those orders out for in a jiff!" Nora said before she walked away.

-With Yang and Co.-

"What are they saying? Is he corrupting Ruby? Where are they going next?" Yang asked, pressing herself against Blake as the cat faunus' ear twitched.

"Will you shut up? It's hard enough to listen with all these people." Blake said, pushing Yang away before she closed her eyes and concentrated. To be honest, the faunus' trouble wasn't the various voices but rather her own anger towards Ruby. The short girl had known about the faunus' feelings towards the blonde! And yet, here the two were; on date in a diner just a few tables away from them.

 _"What kind of music do you like?"_

"They're talking about music." Blake said, getting the others to look at one another.

"That's it?" Yang asked, confusion clear in her voice. Blake only nodded as she continued to concentrate on listening in on the conversation.

" _Well, I think Weiss is a great singer, and she can play the piano pretty well. But I know that Yang and her friends love Casey Lee Williams."_

" _Really? Huh, didn't expect that from Yang, especially since you said she likes club music."_

"Ruby told him that we listen to Casey." Blake said, getting Weiss to plant her hands on the table

"What!? That dolt! She knows not to tell anyone else's secrets!" Weiss said, getting shushed by Blake as she continued to listen in.

" _Oh, but me and Blake also like Joan of Arc. He has a really nice voice, and his music always has a message."_

" _Joan? Nice guy, not much of talker really."_

"They mentioned someone called Joan of Arc." Blake said, opening her eyes to see Weiss and Pyrrah leaning in.

"And?" Weiss asked, getting Blake to shrug.

"Jaune talked like he knew the guy…girl? Person."

"That idiot knows Joan of Arc? That's a laugh." Weiss said, leaning back and letting out a short chuckle.

"I don't know Weiss, he sounded genuine."

"Well Yang, I guess you can calm down." Velvet said, resting a hand on Yang's shoulder as she took a deep breath and nodded.

" _How long until they realize we see them?"_

" _I don't know, a few minutes? I mean Velvet's ears aren't the easiest things to hide."_

At that, Blake and Velvet stiffened, getting the others to look at them before they saw Blake slowly turn around. Following her eyes, the girl looked around her and saw Ruby glaring at them, Jaune simply gave them a casual wave.

" _We're not on a date."_

"Ruby said they're not on a date." Blake repeated, lowering her head a bit as the other continued to look at Ruby and Jaune's seat. Before any of them could respond, they saw Ruby get from her seat and walk over before stopping in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked, her voice letting the group know that she was not happy.

"Supervising your date," Velvet answered, shrinking when the others turned to look at her.

"Supervising our…are you stupid?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms. "You guys think this is a date?"

"Well…" Weiss started, "…that's what this arrangement was, right? We wanted to make sure he didn't do something to yo-" Weiss tried to add on, only to be cut off by Ruby.

"We were just hanging out!" Ruby said, waving her arms around. "Since you all ditched me back at Beacon, I asked Jaune if he wanted to hang out. I knew Nora and Ren were working today and Coco's ROTC Class was meeting again." Ruby explained, getting the girls to shrink a bit under her gaze. "How long have you been following us?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"We didn't know. Ren told us that you were here with Jaune and we sort of assumed…" Yang said, shrinking even more as her voice trailed off and Ruby's eyes hardened even more. Without a word, Ruby turned away from the group and made her way back to her seat while Yang let her head hit the table. "Well I fucked up…"

* * *

And again, Yang Xiao Long fucks up. Will she be able to catch a break? Who knows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello everyone, Ira here. I know Sagistic and I have been gone for a while and there was a good reason for it. First off, the two of us went to VidCon and met with some friends again. It was really fun. While we were there, we decided to meet some family as well before it ended and we came back. That was, until Sagistic got a call and flown off for RTX. So while I'm home, Sagistic is as RTX. I decided to try and write some more while I try to work around this block. I'm trying, I really am but I now I understand why Sagistic hates getting one. Anyway, I don't know when Sagistic will update his story but I do know that he's going through past chapters and rewriting them. For now, this will have to satisfy you guys.

* * *

-Classroom-

Jaune let out a sigh when he saw another piece of paper had landed on his desk. Looking back, Jaune saw Yang staring at him before she motioned to the note that was in front of him. Turning back, looked at the note before he casually flicked it aside, letting it land on the floor next to him as he tried to focus on Port's newest tale of when he was in the Military. As he tried to focus on the man's tale, he let his eyebrow twitch when he felt another piece of paper hit the back of his head. Looking back, Jaune saw that Yang was not glaring at him before she motioned for him to read the paper she had just thrown. Ignoring her for the second time, Jaune turned back and tried to tune in on Port's story…before he felt something bigger hit his head and make him hiss out in pain.

"Ah, Jaune. Do you have a question?" Port asked, getting everyone to stop and look at him.

"N-no sir." Jaune said, coughing into his hand before Port nodded and continued on with his story. Looking at his desk, Jaune noticed that there were two more pieces of paper as well as an eraser that had something written on it.

 _Read the notes!_

Shaking his head, Jaune looked at the notes and debated opening them before another piece hit the back of his head. Letting out a silent sigh, Jaune reached down and picked up the others that were around him before he opened them.

 _I want to talk after class_

That was all that was on them before Jaune looked back and saw Yang nodding at him. Raising an eyebrow at her, Jaune let out a sigh before he turned back to the front of the class and tried to focus back on Port's story.

-Hallway-

Jaune let out a large yawn as he exited Port's Class. Despite the sleep inducing tales, Port had Jaune's sympathies; it must be hard to tell a story in a class that had just come from lunch. Stretching out his arms, Jaune casually turned to walk away from the classroom door before he felt something grab the back of his shirt and yank him back. Letting out a yelp, Jaune didn't have time to catch himself before he felt the ground connect with his face.

'Owwww." Jaune groaned out before he heard someone cough and two pairs of feet walked in front of his view.

"Get up Arc." A voice commanded, getting Jaune to groan a bit before he slowly got to his feet. As he did, Jaune looked up and saw that Yang and Blake were standing in front of him, though Blake had her face in a book.

"Did you have to try and rip my shirt off?" Jaune asked as he got to his feet. Taking a step back, Jaune lifted his arms a bit when he saw Yang cross her arms. "What you want to talk about?"

"I want talk to talk about what you and my sister are doing in your little club." Yang asked, getting Jaune to groan again before he looked to the ceiling. "And what you're going to do today. So Arc, what are you and my sister doing behind closed doors?"

"What do think?" Jaune asked, "We're just listening to music. What else could we be doing?"

"You tell me." Yang asked before she took a step forwards. "Now, I don't mind that Ruby's made a friend, but I do mind that that friend is a dude. So, here's what's going to happen." Yang said before he lifted a hand and jabbed Jaune in the chest. "You, are going to keep your hands to yourself, you're going to stay at least three feet from Ruby and if she tries to hold you, you're going to make her let go as quickly as she can." Yang said, her final jab having enough force to make Jaune stumble to the floor. Once the blonde managed to get back to his feet, Jaune simply stared at Yang for a few seconds.

"What gives you the right to boss me around?" Jaune asked, his lower than before, throwing both Yang and Blake off by the shift. "I realized that I'm the always on the butt end of everyone's jokes, but that doesn't give you a right to tell me what to do. Just because I don't fight back doesn't mean that I don't know how to. And just because Ruby's your sister doesn't mean that I'll treat her like she royalty." Jaune said, each statement making him take a step forwards until he was almost pressed against Yang. "Your sister is not a five-year-old. She can take care of herself and do it better than you. If your so concerned about her, then do why don't you come to the club room this afternoon and drag Ruby away." Jaune said before he turned around and started walking away.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take you up on that offer…Arc." Yang called out as she and Blake watched Jaune leave. Just as he was about to round the corner, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"If any of my sisters were as bitchy and controlling as you…I'd want to get away from them too." Blake could only widen her eyes in shock before she looked to Yang and saw her close to exploding. Looking around, Blake immediately turned and tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"What!?" Yang shouted before she saw Blake pointed to behind them. Turned around, Yang's eyes widened when she saw Ruby starting at her, her body halfway around the corner. "Ruby!" Yang called out before the short girl disappeared.

-Club Room-

Silence filled the room as Jaune and Ruby started setting it up for another recording session. As he and Ruby continued to set up the room, Jaune couldn't help but beat himself up on the inside. Ever since he had told Yang off in the hallway, Beacon's rumor mill started turning. This time it seems that Jaune had challenged Yang to a fist fight after clubs had let out.

"Jaune?" Jaune let out a sigh as he continued with his thoughts. His only peace of mind was that the rumor had been dispelled by Yang and her 'crew'. "Jaune?~" Then again, his newest issue might be Ruby and her possible anger for going against her sister. "Jaune!~"

"Hm? What is it?" Jaune asked, his mind having focused on the short girl that was currently poking his cheek. Once Ruby got Jaune's attention, the girl seemed to shrink a bit as she started fidgeting with her hands. "Ruby?"

"Thanks." Ruby said, getting Jaune to stare at her with a confused look. "For talking to Yang." Ruby specified, getting Jaune to stiffen up again.

"Y-you saw that huh?" Jaune asked.

"I heard it before I saw anything." Ruby said with a shrug. "Anyway, thanks for talking to about that. Yang's always been overbearing like dad and I'm so tired of it."

"Older sisters are like that, don't blame them for acting like that. They want to do what's best, and sometimes that makes them lose sight of what you really want." Ruby nodded at that.

"It just…I never knew how to tell her without sounding too selfish." Ruby said, slumping her shoulders as Jaune shrugged.

"Well, there's no textbook way of talking to family. But something to remember is that it's okay to be selfish now and then." Jaune said.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

"Hello?~ Is anyone in there?~" A voice called out before Jaune and Ruby smiled. Without a word, Jaune made his way to the door and opened it before Nora slipped through. "Oooh!~ Look at this place. So, this is the 'Music Appreciation' Club?" Nora asked as she walked around the room and looked at the various instruments.

"Hey Nora!" Ruby greeted before she was wrapped in a hug. While she was strangling Ruby, Nora turned to Jaune watched as he continued to setting up the room.

"So, Jaune-y, what do we exactly do here?" Nora asked before she let go of Ruby.

"In all honesty? Just sit around and listen to music." Jaune said, motioning to the room as he plugged in his laptop. "You can play an instrument if want or even play a song. Anything that involves music is fair game."

"That's right! And later, Jaune's sister and cousin are coming by." Ruby said, getting Nora to smile.

"So, how long have you been playing?" Nora asked, wanting to know Jaune a bit more.

"Since freshman year." Jaune said, getting Nora to nod.

"You said that's how long you've been making music." Ruby joined in, getting Nora to stare at Jaune. "How long you've been playing instruments? With everything you play, you've had to have been doing it long before coming to Beacon."

"Well, you're right. I've been playing instruments since I was in preschool." Jaune said, surprising the girls. "Almost everyone in my entire family is a musician at heart. My dad used to be a country star when he was younger and my mom was his manager. My oldest sister is composer for anime movie soundtracks, my other older twin sisters like creating rock and metal music while my twin likes alternative. My younger twin sisters like dance music and my youngest sister is into classical." Jaune said, getting the girls to gawk at him. "And those songs I sing? Some of them are from my sisters."

"So, your family must really like making music?" Ruby said, getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Hey, what do you play?" Nora asked, getting Jaune to stop and look at her in confusion. "I mean, do you have any type of music you like?"

"I'm more at home with anything as long as you can hear most of the instruments and the voice isn't always distorted. Basically, if the song is instrumental, then you have my attention, I mean, my favorite type of music to play is those from video games." Jaune said, before he moved over to his laptop and started opening files.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

"Jaune? Are you in there? I have to people here that wish to speak with you." A voice said, getting Nora to raise an eyebrow while Jaune made his way to the door again.

"Is that Ms. Goodwitch?" Nora asked, getting Ruby to nod before the two watched Jaune open the door. Before Jaune could even opened it all the way, it was flung up while the blonde musician was tackled to the floor.

"Jaune! I've missed you!" A voice said, getting Ruby and Nora to stiffen up. Looking down at Jaune, the two girls could only stare as their jaws slowly dropped to the floor. Hugging the blonde was girl that looked to be around 18 years old, her hair was mostly brown but the ends were bleached. Her clothes weren't much to look at either, the girl having worn a simple long-sleeved shirt and denim jeans.

"Case, that's enough. You're going to end up strangling him." Another voice called out making Nora and Ruby look to the door, their jaws still wide.

"C'mon Jenette! I haven't seen Jaune in years! At least let me try to kill him for not writing to us!" The girl called out before she was yanked from Jaune. The blonde only coughed roughly before he got to his feet and started beating his chest lightly.

"It's alright Jenette." Jaune said before he smiled and lifted his arm towards Ruby and Nora. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet two of my friends…this is Nora and Ruby. Girls, this is my sister Jenette and my cousin-"

"YOU'RE CASEY LEE WILLIAMS!" Ruby shouted out.

* * *

Yeah, still no music…sorry about that. I'll try to write one in the next chapter. You know, I've read through some of the reviews and I need to ask: Am I really setting a pace for this story? I have to ask because I didn't even realize it. I'm just writing this based on a few personal experiences and some things I think would work in a story. I know this isn't an original concept, I've read 'Jaune's Music Room', so I'm not trying to make this that unique. The interactions are more or less based on me and Sagistic when we were still in school. Anyway, I think this is enough of that so I'll just say thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hey guys, it's Ira again. Listen, I have some news for you but I'll just put at the end. For now, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-Club Room-

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! It'sreallyCaseyLeeWilliams!" Ruby and Nora chanted out as they held hands and jumped in the air. Off to the side, Jaune, Jennette, Casey and Ms. Goodwitch couldn't help but stare at the two as they continued their…freak-out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited you here." Jaune whispered, getting Jennette and Casey to both nod. In the blink of an eye, Ruby and Nora rushed up to the young singer, making her jump back in surprise before she hid behind Jaune.

"Alright you two, take it easy!" Jaune said, raising his hands up to stop Ruby and Nora when they appeared in front of the blonde. "You're starting to scare my cousin."

"Ohmygosh! We'resosorry!" The two said simultaneously before they backed off. Looking behind him, Jaune gave Casey a small smile before she stepped out from behind him.

"Alright, let's start over…okay?" Jaune asked, getting Ruby and Nora to nod. "Jenette, Casey, these two are Ruby Rose," Jaune said, motioning to the teen before he motioned to the other one, "And Nora Valkyrie. Girls, this is my sister Jennette and cousin Casey."

"Nice to meet you/'Sup." The two said as they shook Ruby and Nora's hands. Seeing the two girls settle down, Jaune smiled before he motioned to Jenette and Casey.

"Seeing as this is a club for listening to music, I thought I'd be a good idea to have them drop by and play us a song or two," Jaune said, his smiled faltering when he saw Ruby and Nora's eyes turn to stars. " _But_ , that's only if you two can keep yourselves calm." Jaune quickly added, getting Ruby and Nora to nod. "Good, now let's-"

*Knock*-*Knock*-*Knock*

At that, the group simultaneously turned their heads to the door before Jaune took a step forward and spoke up.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked as he walked up the door.

"It's Blake?" A voice responded, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "…and Yang and Velvet."

"What do you want?" Jaune asked, motioning Ruby over. The short girl nodded and made her way to the door as the others watched. "One sec," Jaune called out as Ruby reached the door. Once she did, the short girl leaned against it a bit before Jaune cracked the door open. "What is it?"

"I'm here to collect on your offer, Arc." Yang said, getting Jaune, and in effect Ruby, to tense against the door. "So, you gonna open up?" Jaune started debating the option before Ruby spoke up.

"What do you want Yang?" Ruby called out, getting the three girls to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you pressed against the door?" Blake asked, leaning in bit.

"Yeah! And for a good reason! Jaune's still paying off the replacement violin from Yang's last visit!" Ruby said, getting the others raise an eyebrow. "I'm not asking again Yang, what do you want?"

"I'm here to take you." Yang said, getting Ruby to release an aggravated sigh. "Now, open up. I don't want to miss too much in my club."

"Then just go! I'm not leaving!" Ruby said before she pressed herself against the door even more. "You have your club and I have mine! Besides, I'm meet some very important people right now."

"Ruby! I'm not going to deal with this! I'll count to three before I use force!" Yang said, getting Jaune and Ruby to look at Goodwitch before she nodded. "One! Two! Three…" Yang said, her voice trailing off when the door opened.

"Evening Miss Xiao Long." Ms. Goodwitch said, her voice getting the blonde to stiffen up. "I do hope you have a reason for threatening another student." The blonde professor said, getting Yang to stutter. "And if my ears didn't deceive me, you had already destroyed school property." At that, Yang started to pale while Goodwitch fixed her glasses. "It seems that the two us need to have a nice long chat. Follow me." Goodwitch said before she walked out the door. Yang could gasp at her before she turned to the door and saw Jaune and Ruby giving her an apologetic look. "And Jaune? Remember that the classrooms need to be vacant this evening." Goodwitch said before she looked at Yang waited for her to follow. Once the two were out of sight, Jaune let out a sigh and lowered her head.

"I know I shouldn't but…I kinda feel bad for her." The blonde said, getting Ruby nod.

"I know…but she's doing this on her own." Ruby said before her attention settled on Blake and Velvet. "Don't you two have clubs too?"

"They weren't meeting today." The two said simultaneously, getting Ruby and Jaune to nod before Ruby looked back at Jaune. The blonde seemed to read Ruby's mind and shrugged before he walked away, leaving Ruby with the two. After a minute of two of awkward silence, Blake coughed into her hand.

"So…how have you been?" Blake asked, getting Velvet and Ruby to look at her. "What?"

"Do you want come in?" Ruby asked, motioning to the rest of the hall. "It's kinda weird that I'm poking my head out the door to talk to you." At that the two Faunus nodded before Ruby opened the door and let them in. Once the two were in though, they stopped in their tracks before their jaws dropped…their eyes widening to dinner plates when they saw who else was in the room.

"Jaune? It's happening again…" Casey called out, getting the blonde to look up and sigh when he saw Blake and Velvet's faces.

"Well, it's a good time as any to try this…" Jaune said, getting everyone to raise an eyebrow before they saw Jaune drop from the stage and walk up to the two teens, "Velvet? Blake?" The blonde asked, only getting a few mumbles from Velvet and a nod from Blake. As Jaune raised his hands, everyone else leaned in before a loud clap rang throughout the room, getting everyone else to jump. Once the Faunus regained their senses, Blake's face started to turn a bit red when she realized how close she was to Jaune. "You two okay now?" The blonde asked, getting Blake and Velvet to nod. Jaune simply smiled at them before turned around and looked at the clock. "We already wasted twenty minutes?" Jaune asked before he made his way to the stage again.

"So, what's the plan?" Casey asked, getting everyone to focus on the blonde as he adjusted the mic stand.

"Well, today I was going ask if you mind playing a few songs for us." Jaune said, getting the four students to widen their eyes in excitement. "This club usually goes on for about an hour and I wanted Ruby and Nora to ask you a few _non_ -personal questions." Jaune said, emphasizing 'non' for the girls. "This is an extra-circular class to I mostly wanted them to hear a few things you've made." The blonde explained before he motioned to the two Faunus. "And since Blake and Velvet decided to join us, I guess they can join in too." At that, the Faunus smiled before they walked forward. "But, seeing as we wasted just under half the hour since we got here, I think you can just play a few songs for us." Jenette and Casey both shared a look with one another before they smiled.

"Sure, anything for my favorite brother/cousin." The two said, getting Jaune to roll his eyes.

"So, who's going first?" Jaune asked before Jenette raised. "Alright then, girls get comfortable." Jaune said, motioning to the desk before he pointed to Jenette. "First off, I'd like for you to meet my sister Jenette. If any of you watch anime, you might recognize a few of her songs; she's written and composed a few important songs that many anime lover like. Even if she didn't play them, she's had a band play them for her." Jaune said, his setting on Blake and Ruby as they say up straighter. "Speaking of which, what are you going to play." Jaune asked, his smiled faltering when he saw a familiar smirk appear on Jenette's face.

"Don't worry about it~. It's one you can help me with~." Jenette said, getting Jaune's eyes to shrink comically. Just as he turned to run, Jaune felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him onto the stage. "Get ready girl! You're about to experience my brother's voice in all its glory!" Jenette said before a song started up. Jaune only looked at his sister before he smiled at the familiar guitar riff that filled the room. Getting to his feet, Jaune quickly grabbed the second mic stand and brought it close to his lips.

 _Assassination Classroom (Seasoning 2 Opening)_

 _Kimi no koto bakari omotteru  
Hoka no koto mienakunatteru  
Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)_

Iketenai nowa furui hanashi  
Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi  
Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita  
Hazu (ikeru) jishin (michiru)  
Choushidzuita sono toki

Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa  
Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru  
Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite  
Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake

QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa  
QUESION QUESTION: ittai  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no  
Nani o shitteita no?  
QUESTION QUESTION: doushite  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa  
QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni  
Chikakute tooi no darou?

Kimi dake ni mitomeraretetai  
Kimi dake no tokubetsu de itai  
Kakkoii toko migaite zenryoku (apiiru)

Saikin fuetekita raibaru  
Fuiuchi neratteru sunaipaa  
Dareka ni torareteshimaisou  
Mata (mousou) fuan (bousou)  
Ochikondeta sono toki

Naze nanda!? sou nanda kimi wa boku no te o nigiri  
Yasashii fuu "daijobu?" nante hohoendekuretari sa  
Nanzenkai nanmankai kokoro oresou ni nattemo  
Sono shunkan sono jikkan dake ga boku ni mirai miseru

QUESTION QUESTION: moshika  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi mo  
QUESTION QUESTION: boku o  
mitsumetekureteru no?  
QUESTION QUESTION: nanimo  
QUESTION QUESTION: iwazu  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa  
unazuita you ni mieta

Oshiete

Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa  
Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru  
Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite  
Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake

QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa  
QUESTION QUESTION: ittai  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no  
Nani o shitteita no?  
QUESTION QUESTION: doushite  
QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa  
QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni  
Chikakute tooi no darou?

As the song ended, Jaune and his sister both looked at one another with a smile before Ruby jumped up in excitement.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" The short girl said before her cheering was joined by Nora's while Blake and Velvet clapped. Jaune simply blushed at the praise before his sister wrapped an arm around him.

"That's my brother for you, the only one blessed with an amazing voice." Jenette said, getting another round of praise from the girls. "And we're not done yet! Here's a song my brother inspired me to write back when he first left for Beacon." Jenette said before she whispered into Jaune's ear. The blonde gave her questioning look before he let out a sigh. "Take a seat ladies." At that the girls sat down once again before another song started up.

 _Watamote Opening_

 _Wa- mou ii desu sou iu no!  
Kyou mo  
Onaji ichinichi ga hajimaru  
Dare yori mo hito no me wo ki ni shite  
"Jissai kawaii hi mo aru yo? Kanchigai ja nai shi"  
"Mushi ka yo…"  
Ano toki no kimochi ga  
Kawatte shimau no ga kowakute  
"Waiwai wa kirai na no issho ni saretaku nai shi"  
Sonna bokura wo mushi shite  
"Ikite ikou!" to osshatteru  
"Yasashiku sarete choudo ii"  
I'm on my way to finding my way.  
Kenage na no sasshiro ya!  
Yume no nai jidai yo me wo samashite  
Watashi ga moteru mirai made kono sekai wo yurusanai  
Moteta mono wa enryousei kore ijou wa enryousei  
Muda na teikou wa yamete  
Horero horero horero horero  
Motero motero motero motero  
Subete ga kawaru mirai de aou  
Watashi ga motenai no wa dou kangaetemo omaera ga warui!  
Yeah!  
This is a song of hope,  
for those who feel loneliness.  
What can they do for the future,  
those who never knew this sorrow.  
CHECK IT, BREAK DOWN  
Minna ga suki dakara tadashii to ka  
Sou iu no yamero ya  
Urusai jidai yo chotto damette  
Watashi ga moteru mirai made nanimo suru ki ga okoranai  
Sawagu mono wa enryosei hatsugen ni mo ki wo tsukei  
Kanashii me ni kidzuite  
I'm on my way to finding my way.  
Kenage na no sasshiro ya!  
Yume no nai jidai yo me wo samashite  
Watashi ga moteru mirai made kono sekai wo yurusanai  
Moteta mono wa enryousei kore ijou wa enryousei  
Watashi wa koko ni iru yo!  
Horero horero horero horero  
Motero motero motero motero  
Subete ga kawaru mirai de aou  
N~ 1 2 3 4!  
Watashi ga motenai no wa dou kangaetemo omaera ga warui!_

Just like last time when the song ended, Ruby and Nora immediately started cheering while Blake and Velvet started clapping. Jaune couldn't help but smile as his sister wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the edge of the stage.

"You said we had an hour?" Jenette asked, getting Jaune to look at the clock.

"More like half-an hour." Jaune said before he looked at the four girls cheering at him, "That's unless they want to stay longer." Jaune said, getting Jenette to smile.

"Then get ready bro, because we're going to let them see how I got my inspiration for Anime." Jenette said, getting Jaune to gulp a bit. "Get Read Joan of Arc!"

It think this is a good place to stop. I was going to upload this last Friday, but something came up.

Now the news…and I'm just going to say it: Sagistic is in the hospital. I don't really know what happened but on his way from RTX he decided to catch a ride back. Just as they were about to leave Austin, they were T-Boned by another driver. I got a call Friday letting me know that he was in ICU, so I don't think his story will be updated any time soon. I won't be able to visit him until next Saturday but I just wanted you guys to know about this. It'll try to upload another chapter before Saturday and then another when I get back Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

That's all for now, but I'd like to thank you guys for reading and wish Sagistic a quick recovery. He's my only adoptive brother after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hello everyone, Ira's back with another chapter!

* * *

-Beacon Docking Bay-

"Good-bye Jaune! We'll see you tomorrow!" Casey called out before the airship lifted away from the ground and made its way back to Vale. Jaune could only weakly smile at the airship and give it a half-hearted wave as he watched it grow smaller in the evening sky.

"So… _Joan of Arc_ huh?" A voice asked, getting Jaune to jump and turn around to see Blake standing a few feet behind him.

 _-Flashback (Club Room)-_

" _What!?" The girls, minus Ruby, shouted when they heard what Jenette said._

" _You mean…Jaune is Joan of Arc?_ _ **THE**_ _Joan of Arc?" Nora asked, pointing a finger at the blonde._

" _Of course. Unless you know of another Arc attending Beacon." Jenette said, her words getting the girls to widen their eyes in realization. Before any of the girls could explode in another freak-out, Jaune held his hand and started moving them around._

" _Before any of you start to freak out, let me say something!" Jaune said, quickly. The girls had thankfully nodded and stood still while Jaune dropped from the stage. "Please, don't tell anyone! I'm begging you!" Jaune said, getting the girls to look at him with confusion written on their faces._

" _Why? Jaune, don't you realize that your music is really popular?" Velvet asked, getting Blake and Nora to nod. "You'd skyrocket through the popularity charts when people find out!"_

" _And that's what I_ _ **don't**_ _want." Jaune said, getting the girls to stare at him. "As stupid as it sounds, I like my school life as mundane as possible. I don't care about being popular…not anymore at least." Jaune said, his face lowering a bit. "Please…don't tell anyone! If you do…I might be able to let you hear a few sneak peaks at my newest songs." Jaune said, smiling a bit. Blake narrowed her eyes at him before she took a step forward and raised an eyebrow._

" _Jaune, are you…bribing us?" The cat Faunus asked, getting Velvet and Nora to look at one another._

" _What you call bribing, I call a favor for favor." Jaune said, raising his hands. "You don't tell anyone that I'm Joan of Arc and I let you hear my newest songs." Jaune explained before Ruby let out a sigh and stepped up._

" _Don't worry Jaune," The short girl said, "we won't tell anyone. You don't have to do that." Ruby said, smiling at the blonde._

" _Well~…" Nora said, tilting her head a bit._

" _NORA!" Ruby shouted, glaring at the ginger before she raised her hands in surrender._

" _What? I'm just joking!" Nora defended before she smiled and walked up to Jaune and punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry Jaune-y, you're secrets safe with us!" Velvet and Blake nodded at that before they stepped up. Jaune let out a sigh of relief before he smiled._

" _Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jaune said, getting a thumbs up from Ruby and Nora while Blake and Velvet nodded._

" _Well, since you're not accepting bribes~" Casey said, getting everyone to look at her and see that she had a hand behind her back. When she saw she had everyone's attention, she removed her hand from her back. "Then I guess you won't be needing these VIP passes to our concerts." The musician said, getting the girls to widen their eyes before they looked at Jaune._

" _Case!" Jaune shouted, his face a little red before Casey started laughing._

 _-Flashback End-_

"I'll admit, I should've figured out that you were Joan of Arc." Blake said before she saw Jaune freak out.

"Ssshh! Don't say that out loud!" Jaune said, lifting a finger up to his lips before he looked around. Blake at least had the decency to widen her eyes and flatten her ears a bit as also she looked around. "I don't mind that you call me that, but only when it's just us."

"Just us?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow before Jaune started waving his arms around.

"You know what I mean!" Jaune said, his actions stopping immediately when Blake started giggling at him. Turning red, Jaune quickly straightened himself out before he coughed in his hand. "S-so, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow when it was Blake's turn to change red.

"Well, I was on my way back to my apartment and I saw you seeing your sister and cousin off. Since our apartments are near each other, I figured you'd like the company." Blake said, the Faunus glad that it was evening and made it a bit harder to tell that she was blushing.

"Oh yeah, Ruby said you knew where I live." Jaune said, getting Blake to stiffen out. "She said something about a view you like to go to." At that, Blake nodded before Jaune turned and started walking away. "Well, I don't mind having someone to talk, and it's been a long time since we even talked to one another." Balke lowered her ears at that before she noticed Jaune stop. "I always wondered why you suddenly stopped talking to me." Blake looked away from Jaune for a few seconds before she looked back.

"It's…complicated." Blake said, getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Alright then," The blonde responded before he continued walking. Blake could only gawk at him before she jogged after him.

"You're not going to ask?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to shake his head. "But I thought you wanted to know."

"I don't _want_ to know, it's just something that's on my mind." Jaune said, looking back with a smile. "And unlike most people here, I prefer my school life the least amount of drama as possible. I can tell that the reason might bring some up drama so I'm not going to bother with it." Blake nodded numbly at that. "If you want to talk about it…you can."

"It's kinda personal…" Blake said, looking away.

"Then why don't you come over to my place?" Jaune said, his smile shrinking when he saw Blake looking at him with a cat-like smirk and a raise eyebrow.

"Look at you, only talking to me for a few minutes and already inviting me back to your place." Blake teased, getting Jaune to turn a rich red before the Faunus started laughing. "I'm just joking Jaune. I…" Blake started before she froze for a moment, "…wouldn't mind seeing where you live." Jaune gave Blake a questioning look before he nodded and led her back to apartment.

-Apartment 117-

"Here we are, my home away from home." Jaune said as he opened the door to this apartment. Blake didn't say anything as she stepped in and looked around; compared to what she was used to seeing, Jaune's apartment was certainly different. Immediately to her left was a small kitchen that had a small island that separated it from the living room. To her right was a short hallway that had three doors at the end, which she guessed led to Jaune's bedroom, his bathroom and a hallway closet. What caught her attention though was the small bookcase, gaming set-up and various instruments that were displayed through the living room. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Blake said, waving her hand as she stepped further into the apartment. "I was just thinking about why you're living like this when your sister and cousin seem more than willing help you upgrade." Blake said, getting Jaune to sigh.

"I know that Jen and Case want to help me, but sometimes they go overboard." Jaune said before he moved into the kitchen. "Since it's late, how about I cook something for you?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Blake said, raising her hand when she saw Jaune place a pan on his stove. "I'm sure Adam's already got something cooking." Jaune simply nodded at her before he motioned to the living room.

"Well, feel free to have a seat. I'm going to make something real quick." Blake nodded at that before she looked at the bookcase. Walking over, the Faunus raised a finger and let it slide over the spines of the various books, sometimes stopping on a book Blake took note of.

'The Man with Two Souls, Swords and Shields Vol. 1-5, My Swordhand is Singing, The Old Willis Place…Ninja's of Love!?' Blake thought before her finger stopped on the familiar book spine. Rubbing her eyes, Blake quickly focused on the book again before her face started to heat up. 'Why does Jaune have this!? Does he like reading this kind of stuff?' Blake thought before she jumped at the tap she felt on her finger.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, backing up a bit when he saw Blake jump.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" Blake said, her voice slightly higher than usual. "I was jus-just looking at the books you have." Blake said motioning to the bookshelf. "I-I didn't know you liked to read. You have some interesting titles." The Faunus said, her voice lowering as her heart-rate calmed down. Jaune simply looked past her before he smiled at her.

"You're probably wondering why I have 'Ninja's of Love' right?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to stiffen up before her face started turning red again. Walking up to her, Jaune reached past Blake and pulled the aforementioned book from its place, "Truth is, my sister sent it to me." Jaune said before he opened the book and walked away. "Jean isn't into this kind of stuff so when her friend, the one who wrote it, sent her one, she just forwarded it to me." Jaune said before he returned to the kitchen and continued to cook. Blake only nodded at that as her blush slowly died. "I gotta say though, the steamy parts are a bit much. The plots really good though, you know, when there isn't a sex scene involved."

"So, you're not bothered by it?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to shake his head before closed the book.

"Not really. If you can ignore the sex, then you'd see that it's a story about star-crossed lovers who accept that they can never be together." Jaune said, smiling at Blake before he focused on his stove. If he looked up, the blonde would've seen Blake's blush return ten-fold.

-15 Minutes Later-

"You sure you don't want any?" Jaune asked as he took a seat on the couch and placed a plate of fish and fries down. Blake stared at the meal for a good ten seconds before she shook her head and looked away.

"No thanks. Like I said, Adam probably made something for me already." Blake said, getting Jaune to nod before he started pulling the fish apart. After taking a few bites, Jaune looked back at Blake and raised an eyebrow while Blake blinked at him. "Oh! I guess you want my start now?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Jaune said, getting Blake to smile before she looked at the floor. Thinking over everything, Blake still couldn't believe the situation she was in; her! Blake Belladonna was currently sitting next to her longtime crush in _his_ apartment. Sure, it was to talk about why she just suddenly abandoned him back in their Freshman year, but this gave her an opportunity. If she explained everything she needed to…they two of them could become friends again and maybe, down the line, something more. "If you're wondering what to say, then focus on everything that might help me see the picture. The more background there is, the better I'll understand." The blonde added, getting Blake to look at him and nod before she smiled.

"Then I guess I'll start from Menagerie…" Blake said, getting Jaune to smile.

* * *

First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who wished Sagistic a quick recovery, it means so much. Second, I'm going to Austin to see Sagistic, so the next chapter will have an update on his condition. Thirdly, I'm going to let you know now that the next chapter will be set from Blake's Point of View. Also, please note that I am basing Jaune off both me and Sagistic when we were both in school. If things start turning OOC, I think that's what it called, then keep in mind who Jaune based on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hey guys, I'm back from my visit. I wanted to post this yesterday, but I had to run to work and I was too tired to do anything when I got off. As I said last time, this is in Blake's POV. This might happen later, but for now, I want you tell me how I did.

WARNING: Characters may be OOC.

* * *

-Apartment 117-

Despite what I said, the words in my mouth wouldn't form as Jaune continued to stare at me. I didn't how long but, to me, it felt like hours before Jaune looked away and took another bite of his fish.

"Well…it's obvious that you're not going to say anything so how about this," Jaune said, getting me to blush, both in humiliation and in relief. "Why don't you treat this like a story?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that before Jaune got up and walked over to his bookcase. Shamefully, my eyes were glued to him as he bent over and looked through his books. Luckily, they were diverted away when Jaune stood back up and walked back to me. "Here." Quickly focusing, my attention was drawn to the book that Jaune was holding, Swords and Shields Vol. 3. "Page 23, start at the first spoken line." I couldn't help but look at Jaune as he went back to eating. After a few seconds, I followed Jaune's directions and quickly found the page he wanted me to read.

" _You know about my position, do you not?" Hilde asked, getting a nod from the blonde mercenary. "Then you know of the struggles I faced."_

" _The legacy of your father, correct?" Simon asked, getting a nod from the woman. "While I cannot clearly envision it, you've likely faced many hardships. That's not including your heritage of being a Faunus."_

" _If the endless courting and serenades are to be counted, then you are correct." Hilde responded before she leaned against the cave wall. "There are many who'd seek to court me…if only to raise in power."_

" _Hmm, it's times like this that I'm glad to be nothing more than a lowly mercenary." Simon said, a smile on his face. Hilde said nothing as she continued to watch the sky darken with the sun's absence._

" _Do you know why I left you back in the town?" Hilde asked, getting Simon to look at her. The princess let out a heavy breath before she slumped her shoulder. "It is because I do not wish to see you in harm." Simon let out hearty laugh, getting the young woman to turn around in surprise._

" _Is that so? Believe me princess, even when you had done such a noble action, I am prone to attracting unwanted attention." Simon said before he motioned to a spot next to the fire. "Come now, take a seat. You've surely worked up quite a sweat in that armor." Hilde simply stared at the blonde mercenary before she made her way over and took a seat. "You shouldn't let such trifle matters bother you. In the end, I have given you my word to stay at your side. Running away is not always an option; when it isn't, you have will still have me." Simon said before he let out another laugh. Hilde could only smile as a slight heat rose to her cheeks._

" _As you say Simon. Know that I am glad of your company." Hilde said before she-_

I jumped when the book was suddenly pulled away from me.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I protested, before my mind remembered where I was. Almost immediately, the blood in my body all rushed to my face as Jaune continued to stare at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you've read the conversation?" Jaune asked, getting me to nod slightly before he closed the book and put it on the table. "Good, now why don't we do what they did?" At that, my embarrassment was replaced with confusion before Jaune leaned back. "What's the first thing Hilde said?"

"It was, 'You know of my position, do you not?' right?" I asked getting Jaune to nod.

"Well, I know that you're the name's Blake Belladonna. Your dad runs a PMC called White Fang." Jaune said, getting me to nod. "So that means, you likely had to face a bunch of stuck people that wanted to get close to your dad." I nodded at that again before I saw Jaune smile. "See? One simple question eliminates the need to tell me one major problem. From that, I can guess that the reason you suddenly stopped talking to me is because of some of those people." I couldn't help but stare at Jaune as he tried to explain his thought process.

"I'm…a little lost…" I said, getting Jaune to rub the back of his head.

"Think of it like this: this is the third Volume in the series." Jaune said, holding up the book again. "The part you read happens just after…a confrontation in a nearby town. Did you notice anything about the conversation?" Despite my title of 'Bookworm' I shook my head. "The conversation was giving the readers a quick recap of their relationship. It also assumed that you read the other two books before it so it could build on its background." Jaune said, before he leaned back. "Get it? Just do what the book did; assume I know a bit more about you with some questions that way you don't have to waste too much time retelling everything!" My mind broke when he explained the process to me.

"Uh…"

"So, how about another question?" I didn't know whether or not I nodded, but Jaune simply smiled at me before the room went quiet again.

"Oh! Right, uh…" I started before I drew a blank. Jaune seemed to notice and sighed before he put his hand on my shoulder. "…You know that there are a few Faunus supremacists, right?" Jaune nodded that before I continued. "Well, a few of them thought that the White Fang could help them and tried to hire them on many occasions. I guess that's where my problem started from." I said, lowering my head. "When I came to Beacon, it was in the hope that I could escape them; But, I forgot that they had kids around my age." I said, placing my head in my hands. "It wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with them, but it was the first time outside of Menagerie."

"I guess you fell back into old habits?" Jaune asked, getting me to nod slightly.

"Normally, I'd have Adam scare them off." I said, lifting my head with a smile. It was hard not to picture my bodyguard not scaring anyone away. "Unfortunately, Beacon didn't work like Menagerie and Adam was threatened with arrest." I just let out a long sigh before I leaned back and slouched in Jaune's chair. "Then, I put my kendo skills to use…and was warned of expulsion. With them here, I couldn't freely make friends…and had to lose the ones I made."

"You made a friend other than me?" Jaune asked, getting me to look up and see him with a small smile. I let out a growl in response before I let out another sigh. "So, the reason you stopped talking with me…was because of a few bullies?" Jaune asked, before he got up and headed to his kitchen.

"I wouldn't use the word, 'bullies'. They were more like…" I started before my voice trailed off.

"Arrogant assholes?" Jaune asked, getting me to shake my head. "Scum?" I shook my head again. "Good for nothing brats?" I started to shake my head at that but stopped to think; that wasn't too far off, the three Faunus had almost no real skill or talent. "I'll take the silence as a yes." Jaune said before he took a seat next to me again. "You know, I had a feeling you weren't talking to me for my safety." I couldn't help but lift my head and give Jaune a skeptical look. "Whenever I did run into you, you always looked around…like you were watching for someone. And from the month we've had hung out, I knew that you didn't act like that unless it targeted to me or Adam. You were afraid, not _of_ us, but _for_ us." I let a smile appear on my face before I leaned forward and stared at the ground.

"I never knew you were this observant…" I said, getting Jaune to laugh.

"Trust me, it's like I said to Yang, 'Just because I fight back, doesn't mean I don't know how to'. In this case, just because I don't look like I listen, doesn't mean I don't." Jaune said, giving me another smile before he leaned back in his chair. "I mean, I didn't have anyone to really talk to until recently. I had to occupy my mind somehow."

"So, you eavesdropped?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde next to me. Jaune stiffened for a second before he lifted his hand and tilted it back and forth.

"Let's get back to finishing your story." Jaune said, getting me to smile again before I looked back at the carpet.

"Well, there's not much left. After I saw you stop trying to talk to me, I ran into Yang." I said, let out a quiet chuckle. It still made me laugh whenever I remembered how the two of us met. "From there, my…'bullies' tried to chase her off but ended up getting knocked around. Goodwitch came by dragged all of us to her office before Yang went off and said one of them tried to force themselves on her."

"And she believed it…" Jaune interrupted, his voice letting me know that it was more of a statement than a question.

"…Soon after, they tried attacking Yang and were expelled." I finished before I looked at Jaune. "From there, I realized that Yang was someone who was going to stick around…a few months later, we met Pyrrah and then Wiess." I said, getting Jaune to hum in agreement. "You know when they were gone…I actually tried to find you again." I said, getting Jaune to look at me. "I wanted to hang out like we used to…" I said before my voice trailed off again. This was the part I was dreading…the part where I was supposed to tell him that I still wanted to be his friend. I wanted to talk about different books, manga and anime again. This might have been my only chance…and Jaune was laughing? Looking up, I was surprised to see Jaune chuckling as he stared at me. "What?"

"Your face." One of my ears twitched in irritation before Jaune continued. "You look like you were about to freak out for no reason. Like what you were going to say was life-changing." I opened my mouth to protest, but close immediately. "Let me guess…you still want to be friends?" I turned a bit red and looked away, getting Jaune to laugh again. "Personally, I wouldn't mind." At that, my mind shut down before it rebooted.

"What?" That was all I could say. I still wasn't looking at Jaune but I heard him move around a bit.

"I said I wouldn't mind." Jaune repeated, this time I turned back and looked at him like he lost his mind. "What? I said I don't like drama. If you still wanna be friends, I'm not going to push you away. Plus, it might get Ruby to stop trying to drag me to your girls' table." I nodded again, though my mind was still trying to catch up with what Jaune was saying. While I was still trying to get my mind to focus, Jaune let out a sigh before he stood up. "It's already nine?" At that, my focus snapped back, getting me to shoot from my seat.

"It's nine o'clock?!" I asked, looking at the digital clock Jaune pointed to. "Adam's going to kill me…" I said, paling a bit. I quickly made my way to the door but stopped when I gripped the handle, "Jaune?" I said, making him look up from his couch. "I'll talk to you tomorrow…" That was all I said before I opened the door. Before I could close it, I heard Jaune say that Ruby could find him. Even though I was in a rush, I couldn't help but stand in front of Jaune's door for a few seconds. Eventually I started walking away, but I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face.

* * *

And there we have it, Jaune and Blake are friends once more! I know some people will be disappointed in the 'development' of the characters but, like Jaune, I don't like drama. He is based off me in terms of academics…I suck at school, but most of his attitude will be based of Sagistic's, who was, in my opinion, the most supportive and protective person I knew; that's compared to our older sister.

As for my visit, I have good news and bad news. Good news: Sagistic is well, though he was on the side the was T-boned. His right arm and leg are in casts, but he should heal back to 100% by October. Bad news: His stories won't be touched until he's 100%. The person who T-boned him somehow got away, but police are investigating.

Sagistc did say that he was sorry for the delay but was also thankful for the people who wished him well. He'll have to stay in Austin for a few weeks before he's allowed to be transferred to a hospital close to home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

* * *

-Classroom-

Jaune kept his head hung as the sound of a pencil scratching paper echoed throughout the classroom. Oobleck's class had just ended and, since he had a free period, Jaune had asked the professor to grade the test they'd taken in class. With each scratch of the pencil, Jaune couldn't help but feel sick, the need to run over to a trashcan appearing more and more appealing. After what had seemed like hours, the pencil scratching had stopped, getting Jaune to lift his head. The first thing he took note of what the crease in Oobleck's forehead before the man slowly took off his glasses and let out a sigh.

"Mr. Arc…" Oobleck said, getting Jaune to focus on him before the professor pushed the two pieces of paper forward. Jaune let out a breath before he picked it up and stared at the large number in the top-right corner: 68, a D+. "…I believe the results speak for themselves." Oobleck said, getting Jaune to nod before he put the papers on the desk. "Jaune…do we need to have another talk about your grades?" The man asked, getting only silence from the blonde. "I see…then I'll spare you the lecture. However, this is becoming a major issue." Oobleck said, before he put his glasses on again. "The first three years of highschool…this might have been acceptable. However, you in your senior year at Beacon, a time-"

"-a time where my future could be decided by my dedication." Jaune cut in, getting the professor to nod. Jaune only let out another before he saw Oobleck stand up and motion for him to follow. It wasn't until the two reached the classroom door that they stopped. "That's a tall order, sir. I mean, if I were in normal history I know I'd be fine, but AP History? That's not adding my other classes like AP Calculus and the three other college level classes with Professor Peach." Jaune said, motioning to the door. It was one thing he didn't understand, why did almost every teacher seem keen on putting him into classes that were above his level. Before Jaune's thought could continue, his attention was drawn back to Oobleck when he let out a sigh.

"Jaune, I can understand your position. You are taking classes that you weren't prepare for." Oobleck said, turning to face Jaune before resting a hand on his shoulder. "It is a tall order to accomplish and I don't fault you for the drop in your grades. Indeed, you can place part of the blame on your professors, me included, for the sudden spike." The professor said before he smiled. "But remember Jaune, we don't place just anyone in those classes. We place students in there, because we believe that they can reach for higher goals."

"Then why is Cardin in yours?" Jaune asked, getting Oobleck to stop for a moment. "If Cardin's in them…they should be easy, right?" Jaune joked, his laugh dying as Oobleck continued to stare at him.

"Jaune, if this keeps up…" Oobleck said, his voice letting Jaune know that the next sentence was not good. "…then I'll have to inform Ms. Goodwitch to disband your club. If only so you can focus on your studies." Oobleck said before silence filled the room.

"Sometimes, I wish professor Ozpin and Goodwitch didn't visit Watchtower that day…" Jaune mumbled, his head slowly hanging. Oobleck let a frown appear on his face as he looked Jaune, the blonde letting a calm rhythm of breaths. The professor couldn't fault Jaune for much except for effort and determination; however, Oobleck knew the stress of balancing the workload of multiple classes, advanced ones at that.

"Jaune…" Oobleck said, getting the blonde to lift his head. "…never give up. In life, there are many obstacles we must face, and school is just that, another obstacle." Oobleck said, squeezing Jaune's shoulder a bit before he smiled. "If there's anything I've learn from history, it's that events tend to repeat themselves despite our best to stop them. So, believe me when I say that if your mother can succeed, then you can as well; you have her intellect." Oobleck said, getting Jaune to smile a bit before he lifted his head.

"You're right. Mom had a lot of faith in me when I first left. If she can do this…then I can to." Jaune said, getting Oobleck to smile.

"I have no doubt in that, but if I were give you some advice…" Oobleck said, getting Jaune to look at him, "…perhaps you should consider receiving some tutoring from a fellow classmate. Your mother didn't do everything on her own you know." Oobleck said, getting Jaune to nod before the professor motioned to the door. "If you would, Mr. Arc."

"Thanks for the pep-talk, _Doctor_ Oobleck." Jaune said before he started walking down the hall. Oobleck simply smiled at him before someone else cleared their throat. Looking back at his desk, Oobleck jumped a bit when he saw Goodwitch was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yes, quite the inspiring speech _doctor_." Goodwitch said, emphasizing the man's title. "And it caught my attention that you failed to mention Chlorine didn't take any AP classes and only one College class during her Senior year."

"Yes, well, what Jaune doesn't know, won't harm him." Oobleck said before he took a seat and started grading the other tests. As the sound of pencil scratching filled the room, Goodwitch cleared her throat again.

"So I'm guessing that you expect me to go through with your word?" The blonde said, getting Oobleck to shake his head.

"If, and only if, his grades continue to fall." The man said before stopped grading. "But between the two of us, we know that it's unlikely…when you take into account the scores that he received on previous Mid and End-term Exams. Jaune had potential, but it's the fact that he was expected to use it so suddenly that his grades have diminished."

"And the previous years?" Goodwitch asked, crossing her arms again.

"Well, he may have gotten a call from his parents regarding that." Oobleck said with a smile. "No doubt it was because they've missed him dearly. Beacon rarely drops students after all, even for things such as bad grades." Goodwitch smiled at that before she uncrossed her arms and made her way to the door. "And Glynda?" Oobleck called out, getting the woman to stop and look back.

"Just a quick reminder, Peter and I will be visiting Jaune's next club meeting." Oobleck said, getting Goodwitch to nod her head before she walked out the classroom.

-Clubroom-

"So, what are you going to do today?" Ruby asked as she, Nora, Blake and Jaune fixed the room up.

"Well, since you're still learning a bit about the Violin, I figured it would be good to play it today." Jaune said as he adjusted the mic stand. "I listened to a few of my old songs then covered them with string instruments. I'm going to play them with a Violin so you can see how versatile it can be." Jaune said before he walked over the two remaining violins. Picking one of them, Jaune let out a sigh before he turned around and around got on the stage.

*Knock*-*Knock*-*Knock*

Just as the blonde was about to hit the play button, he froze and looked at the door when they four of them heard the knocking. Looking at Ruby, the girl nodded before she made her way over to the door and reached for the lock.

"Who is it?" Ruby called out, her hand ready to turn the lock.

"Ms. Rose?" A voice asked, getting the four to raise an eyebrow.

"Professor Oobleck?" Ruby asked, getting the other three to look at each other.

"Actually, it's doctor-" Oobleck said before someone else cleared their throat, this person a female. "-hm, yes. Would it be a bother to allow us in?" Oobleck asked, getting Ruby to look at Jaune. The blonde simply shrugged before Ruby undid the locked and opened the door. Once it was open, the four were surprised to see Oobleck, Port and Goodwitch all walk in, the latter having her head in her hand. Once the three adults were inside, Ruby closed the door, letting silence fill the room aside from Oobleck's occasional sipping from his thermos.

"Uh…" was all Jaune could say before Goodwitch sighed heavily.

"Professor Port and Oobleck have heard about your talent Jaune. They would like to listen for today, if that's alright." The blonde professor said, getting the two men to bow their head in agreement. "I would say to ignore them, but I know that is almost impossible." Goodwitch said, "Regardless, feel free to continue." Jaune nodded at that before he raised the violin.

"Like I said, the songs I'm going to play were redone with strings. I'm only going to play this one with the original but not with the others." Jaune said before he hit the play button.

 _Stressed Out By TWENTY ØNE PILØTS (Cover music by Vitamin String Quartet)_

 _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang_

 _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think_

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good dope days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good dope days (oh)  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _We're stressed out_

 _Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one_

 _It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter_

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good dope days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good dope days (oh)  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yo_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yo_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good dope days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good dope days (oh)  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yo_

* * *

Yeah, there's nothing after. If you want to continue this in your mind, then just imagine Jaune playing other songs with the Violin. If you want some help, then Look up _Vitamin String Quartet_ on Youtube, they've covered a _lot_ of songs. Personally, I listen to the System of a Down and Paramore…among others such as The Rolling Stones, Nirvana and Metallica. In fact, I'll leave a link our profile to their channel. Just pick the videos tab and scroll through the songs…who knows, they might have done a song you like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

It's me, Ira! And I'm back with another chapter! Now before I let you continue, I'd like to make a few things clear…well, as clear as I can make it.

First: Again, this is based on both a mixture of the real world and Remnant. Faunus do exist, and while there is a bit of racism, it's not that severe. This is why I mention Blake's ears, she's not wearing her bow.  
Second: For those of you sending request for songs…please stop. It's not really visible in the reviews, but the PM box, and probably Sagistic's e-mail, is blowing up. The music I choose is based off music I like and are chosen because I believe they fit the situation.  
Thirdly: There is no real 'plot' but it's basically going to follow points in Jaune's school life. I'm debating adding a College section or not.  
Fourthly: All the songs I use are linked our profile.  
Lastly: I'm sorry if the chapters are short. 'One Crazy Night' was written out of boredom and thus kinda long. As it is, I'm kinda struggling to write even 2,000 words, my average per chapter.

* * *

-Food Court-

Jaune let out a sigh as he placed his tray of food down and took a seat. Today was noticeably less problematic than usual, which was something the blonde tried his best to take advantage of. First, almost all the electricity in the main building had gone out; Jaune didn't question and just accepted it, leading to every class becoming a study hall. Second, Oobleck had allowed him an extra day to finish his essay! Thirdly, he had just gotten his monthly check for his music! And lastly, Blake, Ruby, Nora and Ren were making their way towards him-wait…what?

"Hey Jaune!" Nora greeted before her trayed was slammed onto the table, spilling a little bit of applesauce. "Can we sit here?" The short girl asked as the others took their seat, aside from Ren.

"Uh…sure?" Jaune said before he motioned for Ren to sit. Once he did, Jaune took a moment to look around before he focused back on the four that were sitting with him, the table was round and easily say six people so the four students filled what they could. "So…" Jaune said, getting everyone to stop and look at him. "…why?" Was all Jaune said before he moved his arms towards them.

"What? We can't sit next to a friend during lunch?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to stare at her for a few seconds. Letting out a sigh, Ruby waved her hand dramatically. "Yang's in a bad mood and Weiss got her to go on a rant about how unfair it is. Pyrrha decided to go with Velvet and Coco for lunch today." The short girl said before she started digging into her food.

"We didn't want to be included." Blake said before she took a bite of her sandwich. Jaune looked at Blake for a few seconds before he shifted his attention to Ruby and raised an eyebrow. The girl seemed to squirm under his gaze before she placed her hands on the table.

"Okay, fine! Yang's mad because our parents are coming to Beacon in a week." Ruby said, getting Jaune to jump back at the outburst. "When Goodwitch found out what Yang did, she called our parents…well Yang's parents." Ruby said before she slummed in her seat.

"I thought you two were half-sisters." Jaune said, getting Ruby to nod.

"Yeah, through our dad." Ruby said, before she let out a sigh. "When Yang was born, her mom and dad weren't married. Three months after Yang was born, her mom was called into the military…leaving dad alone with Yang. Then _my_ mom and dad got together, got married and had me." Ruby said, getting everyone to look down. "Mom died during childbirth, leaving dad and uncle Qrow with two baby girls. When I turned one, Yang's mom came back from the military and promptly took over." Ruby finished before she started eating again, a small smile on her face. "She's not so bad, and I practically grew up calling her mom…heck I even believed she was my real mom. It's just…" Ruby said, her voice trailing off as it raised in pitch.

"Just what?"

"You know how hard it is to live with a mother who spent three years in the military?" Ruby asked, getting everyone else to raise an eyebrow before she slumped a bit. "Don't get me wrong! Mom's awesome! It's just that…her punishments are a bit…tiring…" Everyone shared a look with one another before Ruby straightened herself a bit. "Whenever we got in trouble, we were told to do a set of drills: Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jumping-jacks, you name it. If we got grounded…it was waking up at the crack of dawn, hour long jogging, bland and tasteless breakfast and more drills." Ruby said, shivering a bit when she finished up. "And Yang inherited mom's anger streak…" Everyone opened their mouths in realization.

"So Jaune," Ren said, making the blonde look up from his food. "I noticed you had guitar." At that, everyone looked at Jaune before they saw the guitar case leaning next to the table. "I'm assuming that you're going to play, later?" The teen asked, getting the girls to lean in a bit. Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head before laughing nervously.

"Kinda, my dad sent me his old guitar." Jaune said before he reached for the guitar case. "I told him how I…dropped, mine and that I was going to get a new one. He didn't exactly agree with that and sent his over, along with a note saying that I needed to get new strings for it." Jaune said before he pulled it out. Admittedly, when the four heard Jaune's explanation, they expected a withered old guitar…so they were surprised to see a sleek white guitar with gold highlights and a symbol of two arcs on it. "I'll admit, it's not the most appealing thing…" Jaune said, getting everyone to the stare at him. "…but it's something dad said even his grandfather used."

"That's so cool!" Ruby said before she leaned over and looked over the instrument. "What's that?" Ruby said, getting everyone to look where her finger was pointing. On the neck of the guitar were two words that were blocked by the strings. "Co-cro…croca More?"

"It's Crocea Mors, it means 'Yellow Death'." Jaune said, shifting the guitar a bit to look at the words. "Dad never explained why it was named that…I figured he was never told himself." Jaune said, getting the others to look at one another before Nora nodded.

"So, Jaune-y," the ginger said, getting Jaune to look up. "You gonna play for us?" At that, Ruby's attention snapped to Jaune at he stared back at Nora.

"W-well…this really isn't the best time-"

"Come on Jaune! Pleeease!" Ruby said, clasping her hands together. "I know you can sing, but I've never seen you play guitar!"

"Ruby, you hear it everything I record something." Jaune said, lifting a hand to rustle Ruby's hair. "And besides…I don't like playing in public." Jaune said, moving his head to the left. The four looked over and saw a group of girls laughing with one another before they looked at Jaune and saw him nudge his head in the opposite direction, where more tables were filled with various groups of students.

"You don't look like the one to have stage freight." Ren said, getting the others to nod.

"I don't! It's just…look at me." Jaune said, getting the four to look him up and down. "I'm Jaune Arc! The wallflower! That one kid you can't remember ever being there." Jaune said, quickly putting the guitar back in its case. "There's a certain assumption that comes with that title." He added before he stood up. "And I gotta hurry too."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked, a little afraid she pissed off Jaune.

"I'm going to Vale." Jaune said, getting everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Isn't that called 'ditching'?" Blake asked, getting the others to nod.

"No, I cleared it with Goodwitch." Jaune said, with a shrug.

"But that-"

"I cleared it, with Goodwitch." Jaune repeated, getting Blake and Ren to nod. "Like I said, I gotta get some new strings for this. Plus, that new violin I ordered a while back is finally in." Jaune said, before he motioned his head behind them. "If you want to come, then you should let Goodwitch know before lunch's over." At that, the four turned around to see the blonde disciplinary walking away from them with a cup in her hands. Ruby and Nora took a moment to stare at one another before they jumped up from their seats, Nora grapping Ren before they chased after the blonde.

"You know she's not going to let them, right?" Blake asked, turning to Jaune to see him smile.

"Yeah, but it should give us time to get out of here." Jaune said, getting Blake to look at him for a second.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to come along. I already asked Goodwitch for you so your cleared." Jaune said, giving the Faunus another smile before he turned and walked away. Blake took a second before she smiled and got up to chase after Jaune.

-Courtyard-

"So, know anywhere interesting in Vale?" Jaune asked as he and Blake made their way down the path to the airship that was currently leaving.

"Not really," Blake said before her ears twitched, "but, there's a book store I like go to. It's been a while since I went there and I do need to get some new books." Jaune nodded at that before he stopped and took a seat, Blake took a moment before she joined him. "So, that's your fathers?" Blake asked, pointing the guitar case.

"Yeah, it's the same one he used when he out playing professionally." Jaune said before he opened the case and took out the guitar. "Wanna hear me play something?" At that, Blake blinked before she arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like playing in public?" Jaune shrugged at the question.

"I don't, but I don't see anyone else…do you?" At that, Blake looked around and realized that there was no one around them. "Everyone must have gotten on that ship that left when we got here." Jaune offered, getting Blake to nod slowly. "So? Want a private concert?" Blake took a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"Sure, I'd like that." Jaune nodded at Blake before he shifted his body around.

"Just a heads up, I don't feel like singing." Jaune said before his fingers moved across the neck and got into position.

 _Royals (Guitar Ver.) By Lorde_

As Jaune finished the playing, the two snapped their attention towards the clapping that erupted in front of them. As they looked up, Jaune's eyes widened when he saw Pyrrha, Velvet and Coco standing in front of him and Blake. Coco was clapping slowly while Pyrrha's was a bit faster and Velvet was hiding behind the beret wearing girl.

"What do know Vel? You weren't lying, Arc does know how to play." Coco said, getting the Faunus to sink even further behind her. When Coco looked back, she lowered her shades when she saw that Jaune was still staring at her with wide-eyes. "You okay there?" That seemed to snap Jaune out of it, his body reacting on instinct as he quickly got up from his seat, Blake catching his guitar before it hit the floor. "Whoa, take it easy! Where's the fire?" Coco said, raising her hand slowly when she saw Jaune back away from her and others, his hand raised lightly in surrender.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Jaune said, getting the girls to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I was just leaving Blake alone." Jaune added, his hands still raised as he took a few steps away. Coco's eyebrow twitched in realization, something Jaune's eyes caught before he turned to run. He managed to get four strides away before Coco managed to grab his hood and pull him back, causing the two to fall to the ground. Despite being yanked off her feet, Jaune had to give the ROTC girl credit, she had a strong grip.

"Ooph! I gotta give you credit Arc, you've got a large stride." Coco groaned out before she slowly got to her feet and proceeded to drag Jaune back to her friends. Once she was back, Coco let go of Jaune's hood before placing her hands on her hips and leaned over him. "Now, how about we start over? Run again…and I'll keep chasing you." Coco said, getting Jaune to nod vigorously. "C'mon, get up." Coco said before she extended a hand. Jaune simply scooted away from her before stumbling to his feet, looking at the beret wearer before he looked at Blake and saw that she was still holding his guitar. "Now then…" Coco said before she tilted her head down and lowered her shades. "…when did you two start dating?"

* * *

And so it seems that Jaune and Blake are on a date! Don't worry, things might work out for them…probably. Anyway, the song this time was taken from _Sungha Jung_ on Youtube, a link will be provided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

And here we are with another chapter. There's not much to really say here so I'm going to let you read.

* * *

-Airship-

Jaune let out a groan as leaned forward, and it was not because his motion sickness was acting up.

"You know, you're the first guy I've seen that groaned because he was forced to join a group of sexy girls for lunch." Coco said, smirking a bit when Jaune let out another groan. "Relax, I'm just messing with ya." Coco said, getting Jaune nod before he took a deep breath. Lifting himself up, Jaune closed his eyes before he continued to breath slowly.

"Motion sickness?" Blake asked, leaning a bit.

"Yeah…" Jaune said, nodding his head. Coco raised an eyebrow before she leaned forward to look at Blake.

"You sure you two aren't dating?" Coco asked, raising her hand when she saw Blake glare at her. "Just asking."

"How long until we reach Vale?" Jaune asked, getting the others to look at him.

"Jaune, the airship just left Beacon." Velvet said, getting Jaune to groan again.

-Vale-

"So, what's our first stop?"

"Well, since Jaune decided to join us, we should follow him." Pyrrha said, getting a shrug from Coco while Blake and Velvet nodded.

"Where is he anyway?" Coco asked before Blake jabbed a thumb to their left. Coco moved around her and only winced when she saw Jaune bury himself in the trash can, the sound of retching reaching them. Once Jaune was done, he slowly made his way over to the girls but stopped a few feet away from them.

"So, what's the first stop?" The blonde asked, getting the girls to look at one another.

"We decided to follow you." Pyrrha explained, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "Since you decided to join us, it's only fair that we let you choose where we go first."

"Thanks?" Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just here to get some replacement strings for my dad's guitar." Jaune said, before he motioned to Blake. "Then I was going to follow Blake to a book store she likes." At that, the others turned their attention to Blake, making her turn a bit red before she turned away from them.

"C-can we just get this over with?" Blake said, getting a nod from Coco.

"Well Jaune, lead the way." The beret wearer said before Jaune nodded and started walking away.

-Music Store-

"Welcome to Record Scratch! Anything I can do for you folks?" A woman asked as soon as Jaune and the girls passed the door. Coco simply waved her hand side-to-side before she walked away while Jaune walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like to get some new strings for this." Jaune said, taking out Crocea Mors. The woman behind the counter let out a whistle when she saw the guitar before she told Jaune that she's check in the back. Before she left, she gave the blonde a wink before turning around, missing how Jaune's face turned a bit red. When Jaune turned around, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Blake standing there with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Nothing." Blake said before she walked towards the others. Jaune continued to stare at her before he followed, keeping some distance as he looked over some of the instruments on display.

"Hey Vel, look at this," Coco called out, getting the four to look at her as he pointed to an instrument. It looked like a UFO you'd see in cartoons with seven indented spots around the top and a small dome in the center while a hole appeared on the underside. "What the heck do you think this is?"

"It's a Hang." Jaune said, getting the girls to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sometimes it's called a Hang Drum but the inventor encourages people to just call it a Hang." Jaune explained before he lightly hit the instrument with his thumb. "Despite how it looks, this can create a lot of sounds, and you only need your hands." Jaune said before played a simple tune on it.

"Well then, how about you show us?" Coco said, crossing arms as she smirked. Jaune took a moment to stare at her before he looked around, getting the girls to look at one another. Without a word, Jaune walked away from them and grabbed something before walking back and sitting in a chair next to the instrument.

 _Hang Drum Solo - Daniel Waples_

As Jaune finished playing, everyone jumped at the sudden clapping and turned to see the woman from the counter standing behind Jaune.

"Well played, not many know how to." The woman said, getting Jaune to blush a bit before he put the Hang back on display. "Here, you go a new set of strings. Would you like for me replace them now?" The woman asked, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"No, it's fine. I can do that later." Jaune said before he stood up and walked over to the counter with the woman.

"Anything else you need?" The woman asked, getting Jaune to nod his head.

"Yeah, I placed an order for a new violin? It's should be under Jaune Arc." Jaune said, before the woman looked at her computer.

"Ah yes, your order came in just this morning. Let go get it." The woman said before she left the counter again, leaving Jaune and the girls alone again.

"So…" Jaune said, turning to look at the girls. "…where to next?"

"How about we stop for some food?" Coco said, getting the group to nod.

-Café-

"Now this is a place has service." Coco said as she placed down her cup of coffee. Next to her, Velvet and Blake nodded while Pyrrha shrugged. "What about you Arc? This a place you can get enjoy?"

"I can't complain…" Jaune said as he looked at his coffee. "…I've been to worse. Carmine always like to go a café like this back home."

"Who's Carmine?" Pyrrha asked, getting Jaune to look up.

"She's my older sister." Jaune said, getting Coco to smile.

"So, I'm guessing that you have more." Coco said, leaning a bit while Jaune simply nodded.

"Oh yeah, seven sisters." At that, the girls began to cough while Coco let her shades fall off.

"Seven!?" Coco asked, her mouth opening more when Jaune nodded. "You sure you aren't related to Velvet?"

"Coco!" Velvet shouted, her face turning red at the unsaid joke Coco made. "Wow, your parents must really hate contraceptives."

"It's not like my dad didn't try to stop." Jaune mumbled, getting Blake and Velvet to turn even more red. "I'm just surprised that there are only eight of us." The girls could only nod in agreement before Blake fight her blush enough to speak up.

"So, if Jenette's also your older sister, then Carmine's her twin?" The Faunus asked, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"No, Jenette is the oldest followed by the older twins, Carmine and Cerise. Then it's me and my twin, Jean and my younger twins, Jasper and Jasmine. And then there's my youngest sister, Amaranth." When Jaune finished, he looked and saw four face staring at him like he had two heads.

"Seven sisters…" Coco mumbled, her face still red. As the group settled into a somewhat awkward silence, it was broken by a familiar, and annoyingly cocky, voice.

"Well what do we have here?" Jaune tensed up a bit before he looked to his right and saw Cardin walking up to them with his 'posse'. "A couple sexy ladies hanging out with the dork?" Cardin asked as he looked at Jaune. "Wouldn't you like to hang out with a real man?"

"Jaune more a man than you…" Velvet mumbled before she hissed in pain.

"What was that, freak?" Cardin asked, tugging Velvet's ears again. In an instant, Jaune got to his feet and grabbed Cardin's arm, squeezing it enough for the taller man to let go. As soon as Cardin let go, Jaune stepped in between him and Velvet, standing straighter before he shoved Cardin back.

"Back off Cardin." Jaune said, his voice noticeably colder. The fact that he interfered surprised the girls, so the change in his voice definitely threw them for a loop.

"What? You looking to start something?" Cardin asked before he reached out and grabbed Jaune by his tie. "I didn't know you had a thing for freaks like her."

"Just because she's a faunus doesn't mean that she's any less of a person." Jaune said before he shoved Cardin again, getting more people to look at them. "I'll give you two options: leave now or don't." Jaune said, his peripherals letting him see Coco pull out her scroll and hold it up.

"Would you look at that, seems like Jauney boy here's grown a spine." Cardin said before he shoved Jaune back with one arm. "What'cha going to do Arc? Slap me around?" Cardin said before he shoved Jaune against. "I'm waiting Arc!" When Cardin tried to shove Jaune again, he, along with everyone else, were surprised when Jaune grabbed Cardin's arms and lifted himself up. Wrapping his right leg around the back of Cardin's head, Jaune quickly brought up his other leg and locked it with his other before he shifted his body and brought him and Cardin crashing into the ground.

"I warned you!" Jaune said before he applied some pressure to his legs. Before Jaune could apply more pressure, he was ripped away from Cardin and held back as Cardin's friends began checking him over.

"That's enough!" A voice said, getting everyone to turn towards Jaune and that he was currently being held back by two female officers. "Magnolia, grab the other one." The officer said, getting Cardin's friends to get up and run away. Once Jaune stopped resisting, the officer let him go and made her way over to Cardin, bringing out a pair of handcuffs in the process. Jaune said nothing as he tried to calm down his breathing, watching as the two officers lifted Cardin to his feet. "Looks like we've got a real tough guy. Don't worry hun, there are plenty of people who'd love to meet you." The officer said before she motioned for her partner to take Cardin.

"You okay Jaune?" Blake asked, getting a nod from the blonde as he tried to straighten his uniform out.

"Nice work there young man." The officer said when she turned to Jaune. "And I have to say, I'm surprised. Not many know how to pull off a Flying Triangle Hold so easily."

"Thanks?" Jaune said weakly. "Am I-"

"No, you're not in trouble." The officer said, "Can't say the same for that guy. But seeing as the two of you are both dressed similarly, I gotta have your name."

"Oh, it's Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune said, getting the officer to lower her shades, similar to Coco.

"Arc? Your father's name happen to be Fulvous Arc?" The officer asked, getting Jaune to stare at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Well Arc, names Myrtle. Myrtle Adel." The officer said, getting Jaune to turn his head and look at Coco. "Oh, Coco, you're here too?"

"Hey mom." Coco greeted, waving a hand at the woman. Myrtle stared at the girls for a second before she looked back at Jaune, a smirk similar to Coco's appearing on her face.

"Seems the Arc charm strikes again…" Myrtle mumbled, getting Velvet and Blake to turn red again. "Well, don't let me intrude. I'll handle this situation with your principal." Myrtle said before she turned and walked away. Once she was gone, Jaune turned to the girls and rubbed the back of his head.

"S-so, where to next?" Jaune said, getting Coco to lower her shades again.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" The girls couldn't help but agree as they paid for their drinks and followed Jaune out the Café.

* * *

So, what do you think? If you're surprised about Jaune, then allow me to point you back to the first chapter where I did state that he was a teen with many talents. This story is focused on his music talent but so far you've seen him cook and be able to grapple. Anyway, I'll proved a link, as usual, to the song I want you to listen to. Honestly, I only heard this because it was in Sagistic's Favorites Bar, hell I had to look up what a Hang was, but I will admit it's very nice to fall asleep to.

Also, I've changed the format of my references on our profile. Sometimes I might upload a song before a chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

You know before I wrote this, I was playing Dishonored 2 and it gave me an idea for a Dishonored/RWBY story involving our favorite blonde. I'll tell you mostly about it after you read this chapter.

* * *

-Tukson's Book Trade-

"Seriously, where did you learn how to do that?" Coco asked as she and the others entered the book store, Blake promptly ignored them and walked up to the counter before ringing a service bell. Jaune let out a tired sigh before he stopped and turned around, taking his guitar off his back.

"If I tell you, will you stop?" The blonde asked, getting Coco to smile before she saluted casually. "My mom didn't exactly want kids who cry to her all the time. When we were old enough, my sisters and I were entered in self-defense and aggressive take-down classes. Everyone in my family knows how to choke someone out in at least…fifteen different ways." Jaune explained, before he turned around and made his way over to Blake, who was currently talking to a someone at the counter. Coco nodded at the answer before she looked around and joined Velvet.

"And this must be the friend you were talking about?" The man asked once Jaune was in hearing range. Jaune tilted his head to the side in confusion before Blake coughed and shook her head. "Name's Tukson. You?" The man said before he extended his hand out, letting Jaune grab it and give it a quick shake.

"Jaune." Tukson nodded at that before he focused on Blake.

"So Blake, what can I help you with today." The man said before he turned around and went through the doors behind him. Jaune felt that was a little rude, but Blake simply smiled at Tukson, the man was always trying to find work to do.

k"I was wondering if you got anything new." Blake called out before Tukson walked back through the doors with a stack of books. "And if you were hiring." At that, Tukson stopped and stared at Blake for a few minutes. "Adam's heading back to Menagerie after the Mid-terms. Plus I asked my parents to cut back on my allowance so I start making my own." Blake said, getting Tukson to smile.

"I don't know Blake, things are pretty clean here." Tukson said, getting Blake to smile. "I'll see if there's anything I can find. As for those books, well this shipment just came in yesterday." Tukson said before he motioned to the piles of book he brought out. "You and your boyfriend and pick out what you want." Tukson said before he walked away to help Coco and the others. It took Blake a few seconds before her mind registered the man's words, causing her face to turn a bit red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blake shouted, getting everyone else to look at her. Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head before started looking through the books with Blake. After a few minutes, the two had their own small piles of books that ranged from novels to newly released manga. "I think we're set." Blake said, getting Jaune to nod before they were joined by the others and Tukson.

"Wow, nice to see you're not the only Bookworm." Coco said as she walked up with a book on fashion through the ages, Velvet and Pyrrha joining her with their own books on cooking and make-up application respectfully. "So, where to next?"

"Well, there is a make-up store that I've been meaning to go to." Pyrrha said, handing her book to Tukson. "And I've been meaning to buy some more eye-shadow." The girls seemed to nod at that while Jaune shrugged.

"Have fun with that," the blonde said before he took the fabric bag Tukson held out. "I got what I came for so…" Jaune said before turned around and started to leave. He didn't make it five steps before he was yanked back by his hood.

"No so fast," Coco said, a smirk appearing her face. "It's not very gentleman-like to leave a group of girls by themselves; We might run into trouble." At that, everyone stared at her. "And besides, I don't remember giving you a choice to _not_ be our chaperone. Now buck up, us girls still have some shopping to do." Jaune let out a groan before he looked at Tukson, the man only giving him a sympathetic smile.

-Beacon Courtyard-

As the airship landed, Jaune let out a groan before he rushed off the machine and leaned into the nearest trashcan. Behind him, the girls that joined him walked out with various purchases. Coco had a bag full of new clothes, a new book and a small back of cosmetics, Velvet's bag held various sweets, a book and some make-up while Pyrrha's was only held a book and three sets of light-green eyeshadow. Blake only had her books as well Jaune's guitar on her back, while Jaune placed his books and new violin next to him as he emptied his stomach.

"Well girls, I say that today's been very exciting." Coco said, getting a nod from the others as Jaune continued to vomit. "A nice private concert, a filling lunch and a little shopping."

"Well, I can certainly see that…" A voice said, getting the girls to stiffen up before they saw Goodwitch standing a few feet away with her arms crossed.

"Ms. Goodwitch! W-we can explain!" Velvet said, raising her hands. Goodwitch simply raised an eyebrow as she waited for .

"Oh? And what else was there?" The blonde asked, getting Velvet to shrink behind Coco. "Mr. Arc and Ms. Belladonna, I can understand since I have given them permission. You three on the other hand…" Goodwitch said looking at Coco, Velvet and Pyrrha.

"That'd be my fault…" Jaune said, getting the five to look at him as he lifted himself from the trashcan. "…Blake and I ran into them before we got on the airship. I invited them to join us and I guess I forgot that they still had classes." The blonde clarified before he made his way over to Blake and grabbed his guitar. Goodwitch stared at the five of them with a narrowed eye before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"I see. Jaune, I'll see you in my office tomorrow." Goodwitch said, before she looked at the girls. "As for the rest of you, classes have concluded so I suggest that you head to your rooms." All of them nodded before they watched Goodwitch turn and walk away.

"Why'd you lie?" Pyrrha said, getting the girls to all stare at Jaune. The blonde just shrugged before he started walking towards the main building.

"Don't worry about. Just…keep what happened today between us, okay?" Jaune said, stopping to look back. The girls looked at one another before they looked back at Jaune and smiled.

"You got it, Arc." Coco said before she, Velvet and Pyrrha walked away, getting Blake to walk after Jaune.

"You know, that was nice of you." Blake said, getting Jaune to smile. "So, why did you lie?"

"Goodwitch has a soft spot for me. I'm pretty sure you could tell how bad of liar I am." Jaune said, getting Blake to nod. "Sure, I'll get punished, but it wouldn't be as harsh as you guys would have been. And besides, I had fun today." Blake smiled at that as she and Jaune entered the school and made their way towards his club's room. Once the two rounded the final corner, they both stiffened up when they saw Adam leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

"I was wondering when the two of you would show." Adam said before pushed himself up. "I hope you have a reason for worrying me Blake?" The Faunus asked, getting Blake to gulp a bit. It wasn't really because Adam look scary, but more so that if he didn't like the answer, then she'd receive a call from her parents.

"That would be my fault." Jaune spoke up, taking a step closer to put himself between the two. "I asked Blake to come with me in Vale. Along the way, we met some of her friends and lost track of time." The blonde said, doing this best not to gulp in fear. "If you're going to blame anyone, then blame it on me." Blake stared at Jaune as he finished talking before she looked at Adam, the man still had on a stone face with the only movement being his raised eyebrow. After a minute, Adam let out a hum of approval before he nodded at Jaune.

"I see," Adam said before he looked at Blake. "Blake, I expect you to be back before nine this time." Adam said before he walked past the two, stopping only to whisper to cat Faunus, "And I hope you had a nice date." Blake immediately turned red before she whipped her head around and watched as Adam rounded the corner.

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Blake shouted before she turned redder after realizing what she had just shouted. Looking back at Jaune, Blake, at that moment, wished that she could disappear.

"I didn't say anything." Jaune said before unlocked the door and walked in. Even though Jaune wasn't looking at her, Blake still nodded before she followed him in, but was stopped when she bumped into Jaune.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked before she looked around Jaune and felt her body tense up again. They weren't the only ones in the room, and while Ruby and Nora were expected…Ren, Weiss and Yang weren't.

"Well, look who finally showed up!" Yang announced, getting the others to look towards the door. Instantly, Ruby and Nora smiled while Ren raised an eyebrow and Weiss frowned. "And where have you two been?"

"What are you, our mothers?" Jaune asked, getting everyone to blink at him. Jaune simply ignored them and walked towards the Violins on display and took out his newly acquired one. "For the record, we were in Vale." Jaune said as he turned to the others. "What are you doing in here anyway? Ruby and Nora I can expect, even Ren but you two…" Jaune said gesturing to Yang and Weiss. "…you not exactly in my top 10 favorite people I'd hang out with." No one said anything before Weiss cleared her throat.

"Ruby and Nora told us that you and Blake disappeared just before lunch ended." The heiress said, "Naturally, as her friends we became worried."

"Because the big bad pervert is with her, isn't it?" Jaune cut in, getting Weiss to look at him. "You can't hide the fact that you were one of the first to embrace that rumor. You're only second to the person who started it." Jaune said before he turned his attention to Yang. "Ruby, did she break anything?" At that, Yang's narrowed her eyes before she got up from her seat. She didn't more than two steps before Ruby appeared in front of the blonde with her arms spread out.

"That enough Yang." Ruby said before she looked back at Jaune. "And no, she didn't. She and Weiss didn't get here until about ten minutes ago." Jaune nodded at that before he walked over to the piano and took a seat on the bench, Blake joining him before the room became quiet. "So, uh…"

"Nora said you can play." Yang said, getting everyone to look at her, well everyone except Jaune who raised an eyebrow at Nora. "Weiss-cream and I wanna hear it." Jaune turned his attention to two with a raised eyebrow before Weiss spoke up.

"I said no such thing!" Jaune continued to stare at Yang before he hung his head and let out sigh.

"Fine…" Jaune said getting Ruby to turn towards him and wave her hands back and forth.

"Jaune you don't have to-wait…really?" Ruby said, her body freezing in position as everyone stared at him. Jaune stood up before he pulled out his scroll and walked over to the speakers near the stage.

"Just one." Jaune said before a song started playing. Before any words could be spoken, everyone watched as Jaune's body started to move, letting them know that he would also be 'dancing' to the song.

 _Circles (Original Mix) By KDrew_

 _I've been looking for a way out.  
Running around with my head down, my pride in the ground.  
They told me I was only burden bound.  
But now I walk the line on the higher ground, my pride in the clouds,  
While they keep running in circles_

The group could only stare at Jaune as the song finished. The silence didn't fill the room since Ruby and Nora started cheering almost immediately.

"You know what Arc? I might have misjudged you." Weiss said, getting Jaune to sigh before he dropped from the stage. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Jaune picked up his things made his way to the door, stopping when he was about to pass Yang.

"Satisfied?" Jaune asked before he continued walking away. "Ruby, remember to lock up when you leave." Jaune said before he left the room.

* * *

Was it good? A little bad? Let me know…please! I can't determine what I'm doing good or bad because no one reviews things like that. Not to say that the people who do review don't put down good things, but…I'd like some form of criticism. Anyway, ignoring my pleas of shame, let me tell you about that crossover idea I had.

So it goes like this: Salem had gotten bored waiting for her pawns to move. While she's waiting she reminisces about a time before Remnant where she was once called 'The Outsider'. Deciding to entertain herself again, Salem creates a group of specific grimm to find her someone that might do just that. Eventually, they come across a young Jaune Arc and attack him branding his left hand with Salem's mark. As Jaune is recovering, Salem brings his mind/soul to her tower and explains that he was chosen to entertain her; this is a place that is essentially 'The Void' in Dishonored.

As Jaune grows up, Salem teaches him the powers and abilities used in the games as well as having Hazel and Watts teach him moves and give him blueprints. When Jaune grows old enough he asks Salem why she chose him and she says that she wants him to entertain her by any means; even if it means going against her. Eventually, Jaune decides to attend Beacon, but accidently interferes with some White Fang business before initiation as well as fight alongside Ruby against Torchwick.

That's the basic summary of it but I'll try and do a detailed, read: very confusing, outline of it on our profile. Well, that enough of that, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

And we're back, yay! I gotta say, I'm happy to those of you who had reviewed. I'll will admit, the end of the last chapter felt a bit rushed, so I might go back and change it. On another note, I'm trying my best to upload this at least every three days, but don't hold me to that. Anyway, let's get this chapter going.

* * *

-Ozpin's Office-

Jaune let out a quiet sigh as he listened to Coco's mother chat with Ozpin. Despite the electricity still being out, Ozpin's elevator still functioned as normal; though Jaune also knew that the man likely made preparation in case something like this happened. He knew something was up when Goodwitch had called him and Cardin into the headmaster's office this morning. The towering senior only growled as he crossed his arms and stared at the two adults while Jaune leaned forward and hung his head a bit.

"-harassment and disturbing the peace." Myrtle listed off before she pushed herself off the wall. "As for the Arc? Well, the best I can put down is disturbing the peace." Myrtle said, getting Ozpin to nod before he took a sip from his coffee mug. "Now if you excuse me Ozpin, there's the matter of me having a talk with my daughter, and I'll also be letting Sepia know about her daughter, their punishments will be taken care off."

"Thank you, officer Adel. I'll take it from here." Ozpin said, getting the woman to nod at him before she left the three in the office. Once she was gone, Ozpin simply clasped his hands together and leaned back in his chair as he looked at Cardin and Jaune, both not bothering to meet his gaze. "Now boys," Ozpin said, getting the two to finally look at him. "What's this all about? I am well aware that you two do not have the best…synergy, but this the first time you two have fought. Care to explain?" At that, Jaune lowered his head with another sigh while Cardin sneered at the blonde. "Very well, since the two of you do not wish to plead a case, then I think it's best that you are both punished." At that, Jaune nodded while Cardin got up from his chair.

"What? How is that fair? He's the one who attacked me!" Cardin accused, pointing to Jaune. Ozpin simply stared at Cardin before he shifted forwards to lean on his desk.

"While that may be true, Mr. Winchester, I do recall Officer Adel's report on your harassment towards Ms. Scarlatina prior to the 'attack'." Ozpin said, getting Cardin to stiffen up. "Even if Jaune had attacked you, officer Adel's report states that it was done in the defense of a fellow student. You should count yourself lucky that you, in this instance, are considered a juvenile and thus this issue is being handled by Beacon." Ozpin said before he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"But- he- I-" Cardin sputtered out before Ozpin cut him off.

"-were in Vale without faculty permission along with your friends, Mr. Thrush, Mr. Bronzewing and Mr. Lark." At that, Ozpin look up from his desk and adjusted his glasses. "You are not alone as Ms. Adel, Ms. Nikos and Ms. Scarlatina were also there without faculty permission, however, they have all accepted their punishments." Ozpin said before he moved the paper he was writing on and worked on the other. "You will not be given too strict a punishment; however, you will not be leaving this room with a mere slap on your wrists either."

"What's the punishment?" Jaune asked, getting the two to look at him. "What? I know what I did and I'm not denying it. Even if this goes on my permanent record, I don't regret standing up for Velvet." Jaune said, getting Ozpin to smile slightly before he nodded.

"It seems Mr. Arc has accepted his actions, will you be doing the same, Mr. Winchester?" Ozpin said, getting Cardin to look back at Jaune before he huffed and sat back in his seat. "Mr. Winchester, you are to report to Professor Port after classes have concluded and help him with clean up and maintenance concerning the training fields for the next month." At that, Cardin's jaw dropped before he was handed a paper. "Your punishment will start this evening so I expect to hear from Professor Port by four o'clock, you are dismissed." At that, Cardin grabbed the paper before he got up and walked away. "Also, I should mention…if you had bought tickets for our annual Mid-terms concert then consider giving them away, you will not be attending." Both teens looked at Ozpin with raised eyebrows before Cardin continued walking away.

"What's my punishment?" Jaune asked once the door closed. The blonde wasn't too worried about his punishment, mainly because he had a feeling Goodwitch had discussed it with Ozpin before they were called to the man's office. Ozpin merely smiled at Jaune before he removed his glasses and started to clean them.

"Your punishment is quite simple; you are to assist Glynda in her office for the next month." Jaune didn't bat an eyelash and simply nodded as Ozpin put his glasses on. "And I must say Jaune, you are a very interesting student, not unlike your mother when she attended Beacon." Seeing Jaune's attention shift to him, Ozpin continued. "I assume that Professor Oobleck has mentioned the phrase, 'That events in history tend to repeat themselves despite our attempts'?" Jaune nodded at that. "You are not the first Arc to be punished for fighting. Your mother had an incident similar to this…and was given a similar punishment." Jaune couldn't help but smile at that, he knew his mom was a bit of a stay-at-home mom now, but he saw pictures of her when she practiced MMA and her time as his dad's musician manager.

"Is that all?" Jaune asked, getting Ozpin to close his eyes.

"There is another matter I would like to discuss with you." Ozpin said, getting Jaune to sit down again. "It concerns the matter of your grades." At that, Jaune's body stiffened a bit, something Ozpin caught. "I am aware that professor Oobleck had brought up a few days ago. I will spare you a lecture like Oobleck had, and instead, I would like to ask, why?" Jaune lowered his head, letting only the tick of the clock fill the room. "I am not blind Jaune, I've seen your grades. When it comes to tests you have no problem, in fact your scores are up there with Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Schnee. However, the issue comes from your homework, despite your test grades, it seems as though you don't put as much effort into them."

"I don't…" Jaune said, getting Ozpin to nod.

"At least this explains your overall low grades." Ozpin said as he stared at Jaune. "As you know Jaune, classroom tests only make up roughly thirty-five percent of your overall class grades while twenty-five percent goes to classroom projects and the remaining percentage going to homework." Jaune nodded at that, getting Ozpin to close his eyes. "You must understand Jaune, that your actions are being watched. Your professors were not born yesterday, they've likely noticed your drop in grades are accredited to your poor effort in your homework. That said, it falls to me to push you to try harder." Jaune started at Ozpin before the man opened his eyes. "There are two months left until the mid-term exams…if your grades to no improve, then I'll be forced to disband your club. Am I clear?"

"…"

"Mr. Arc, am I clear?" Ozpin asked, his eyes hiding his displeasure at seeing Jaune stiffen up even more.

"Of course." Jaune said, his voice letting Ozpin know his shock and fear. The man couldn't blame Jaune, due to his father's life as a musician as well as his mother's encouragement, music was the boy's life. "If you don't mind…I need to start studying." Ozpin nodded at that before he watched Jaune get up and leave. It wasn't until the door closed that Ozpin let out a heavy sigh, he didn't take pleasure in what he did, but it was his duty as headmaster to push his students to strive.

"If Bart if correct, then Jaune should have nothing to fear." Ozpin said before he went back to looking over the papers on his desk. "And I should see to it that the power is restored."

-Library-

Jaune let out another sigh as he pulled his eyes away from the textbook opened in front of him. The blonde knew Ozpin wasn't one to use hollow threats and, more often than not, the man went through with his word. And so, the blonde found himself sitting in the library with a textbook on The Faunus Rights Revolution, particularly the battle at Fort Castle.

"Jaune?" As soon as he heard his name, the blonde looked up to see Blake and Weiss walking over, the two of them carrying the same textbook as him. "What are you doing here?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"Studying?" Jaune said, getting the two to stare at him. "Ozpin said that if my grades don't go up…my club will be shut down. So, I asked Professor Oobleck if I can redo last week's assignment." The blonde explained, getting the two to nod.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we joined, right?" Blake asked, getting Jaune and Weiss to look at her. Not waiting for an answer, Blake dropped her backpack and took a seat across from Jaune before Weiss reluctantly joined her. Quickly breaking eye contact, Jaune's eyes focused back on the textbook as Blake and Weiss opened theirs. It was nice for a few minutes, before Jaune brought out his scroll and plug in his headphones. The two girls' attention were quickly drawn to him as the blonde quickly cycled through the songs he had and picked one at random before placing his scroll on the table. As soon as Jaune placed the device down, he focused back on textbook, but his fingers were moving as he kept reading.

"That's Moonlight Sonata…" Weiss whispered, getting Blake to look at her before she noticed that Weiss was looking at Jaune's finger instead of his scroll. "…the First Movement." The two watched in silence as Jaune's fingers danced across the table, only stopping when Jaune used them to turn the page. Each finger seemed like they had a mind of their own as Jaune's eyes were still glued to the textbook. "Jaune?" Weiss called out, twitching an eyebrow as Jaune ignored her in favor of reading, his finger stopping before he finally looked up. Immediately, the two averted their eyes as Jaune removed his headphones.

"You say something?" Jaune asked, getting the two girls to stiffen. After a few minutes, Weiss cleared her throat, getting Jaune to look at her.

"I have to ask, were you playing Moonlight Sonata?" The Heiress asked, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow before he nodded. "Where did you learn to play that? Even I have to admit that I have trouble playing that particular song."

"Really? I had to learn it so I could teach my younger sister, Amaranth. She's into classical music like Ruby's into cookies." Jaune said, getting the two to giggle. "Really, I think Jean is the only one out of my sisters who can play a lot of instruments like me." Jaune finished getting Weiss to tilt her head.

"Sisters? So you have more than one?" At that, Blake tried to hide her smile as she looked to Jaune and saw him nod.

"Yeah, seven in fact." Jaune said, not fazed by Weiss' jaw dropping to the table while Blake had successfully not laughed when she saw Weiss' face.

"How old is she? Amaranth, I mean." Blake asked, getting Jaune to look at her before he put a finger to his chin.

"She should be turning eleven next week." Jaune said. "That reminds me…I should get her something. But she already has a lot of instruments…"

"Seven sisters…" Weiss mumbled as she picked up her jaw. "…have your parents even tried to use a contraceptive?" Jaune looked up and simply shrugged before shook his head.

"I'm getting off track, I should be reading this." Jaune said before he lifted his textbook up. While the blonde focused on the words, Weiss and Blake had a silent conversation with one another before Weiss cleared her throat again.

"Jaune, how about we make a deal?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to stop and look up. "If we agree to help tutor you, would you be willing to play a few songs for us?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at that before he started rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know…" The blonde said before Blake jumped in.

"We'll also help you study for the next test." Jaune stopped rubbing the back of his head, but still held an indecisive look. After a few seconds, Jaune's hand slowly extended to Blake before Jaune let out a sigh.

"Sure. I guess a few songs won't hurt." Jaune said before Blake grabbed his hand. "You can come by when clubs start." Jaune said before Weiss and Blake reached behind them and pulled out two notebooks.

"Then let's get started." Blake said before she got up and sat next to Jaune.

* * *

And we're done, with the chapter I mean. Anyway, I get the feeling that a lot of you are going to question why things aren't as tension filled or dramatic…to which I will state that I don't like drama and thus don't really know how to write it. There is a reason why Jaune is acting so causally towards Weiss when he was somewhat hostile to her last chapter. I hope to cover issue that in the next chapter or so, so stay with me on that. In fact, I intent for Jaune to settle things with everyone in some way. Also, if you want to know, this story is moving rather quickly; by which I mean that the story 'started' in August and is roughly October.

I'm not doing this on a day-to-day basis and will be skipping days, weeks or even a month every now and then; so even though it's not October in real life, it is in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

* * *

-Apartment 117-

Jaune let out a sigh as he watched the pork chops in the pan crackle and hiss in the oil, neither Weiss nor Blake had taken up his offer to come to the club room. Of course, it was also his fault for not taking into account that the two had their own clubs to attend. So, the club as went on like normal, Jaune recorded another song to upload and even had created a simple track with Nora when she asked to play the drums with him. With it being seven and the sun starting to set, Jaune found himself making dinner again, this time it was Creamy Mushroom topped Pork Chops with a side of asparagus. An old family recipe his mom taught him when he was younger.

"I really should stop making more than one serving…" Jaune said as he lowered the heat to the stove before covering his dinner and letting it simmer. "…I mean it's not like anyone's going to come knock-"

*Knock*-*Knock*-*Knock*-*Knock*

"Note to self, don't assume things." Jaune said before he made his way over to his door and cracked it open. Once it was opened enough, Jaune looked out and was surprised to see two people standing in front of his door. "Blake? Weiss?" The blonde called out, getting the two girls to look at the door. Without waiting for a response, Jaune slowly opened the door to confirm that they were in fact his 'new' tutors. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since we couldn't make it earlier, I asked Weiss if she wanted to come over." Blake said, scratching her ears a bit. "I think it's kind of our fault for not telling you that we had our own clubs. You're…not doing anything, are you?" The Faunus asked, leaning a bit to look behind the blonde.

"Uh, no, just cooking some dinner." Jaune said, before he opened his door a bit more and moved out of the way. "Come on in." The two gave him a nod before entering, only to stop when they saw the various instruments strewn about the place. "Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over." Jaune said before he began to put a few of the instruments away. Weiss and Blake just nodded before they took a seat on the now uncluttered couch.

"Do you smell something burning?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to straighten up.

"My dinner!" Jaune said before he rushed to the kitchen, leaving the two girls to look at one another before turning their attention to their surroundings. Even though Blake had come here before, she still had to admit that she was still caught off by the number of instruments that Jaune had either laying around or hanging on the wall. "Hey, you two want some? I always make way more than enough." Jaune called out.

"Sure." Blake called out, getting Jaune to nod, not seeing the glare Weiss sent the faunus. After a few minutes, Weiss and Blake turned to their attention to Jaune as he walked up and handed each of them a plate.

"Here, it's an old family recipe." Jaune said, smiling as the girls took their plates. "It might not be what you're usually use to, but it hits the spot." Jaune said before he began eating. Weiss gave Blake an uncertain look before she saw the faunus shrug and take a bite, her mouth moving slowly as she chewed the small piece of meat she cut off; After a few seconds, Blake's eyes widened before she looked at Weiss and gave her an assuring nod and began eating with more gusto. Despite still being a bit apprehensive, Weiss swallowed her doubt and cut off a small piece before putting it into her mouth; as soon as she Heiress did, her eyes widen in surprise.

"This is really good Jaune!" Blake said, getting the blonde to smile at them before he put his plate down. If took a few more minutes, but eventually the two girls also finished their plates and handed it to Jaune as he went back into the kitchen.

"So, I can guess that you liked it?" Jaune said, getting a nod from the two.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to shrug before he took a seat in a desk in by the window.

"My mom." Jaune said before he leaned back and grabbed a picture frame. "Here, that's what everyone looks like." The blonde said before Weiss took the picture frame and looked at it. The first thing she and Blake saw were the rather tall man and short woman off to the side. The man had blonde shoulder length hair and a very large scar over his right eye while the woman had short red hair, yet she held herself up with a certain elegance and pride. "That's my mom and dad, just before I left for Beacon." The two nodded at that before they looked the others in the picture. Staring from the top, the two saw another red hair girl standing with her arms wrapped around two other redheads.

"Are these three Jenette, Cherise and Carmine, right?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to nod before the girls looked back at the picture. Looking underneath the three redheads, they saw two blondes looking back, one of them clearly Jaune and the other a female version of him with slightly longer hair. "And this is your twin?" another nod got them to smile before they looked at the picture again and spotted the last three sisters of the blonde. Two of them looked exactly the same only differentiated only by their hair styles, one of the being in a high ponytail and the others being in a low ponytail while the last one was blonde like Jaune, though her hair was short like their mother's.

"I'm assuming that the younger redheads are Jasper and Jasmine and the smallest one if Amaranth?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to nod. Looking back at the picture, the two girls noticed the stone necklaces each of them had on. Jenette's had an Amethyst spear, Carmine and Cerise had a flower and wine glass shaped rocks colored by their names while Jaune and his twin had a topaz colored sword and shield respectively. Jasper and Jamine had a round and flower shaped rock on their necklaces and Amaranth had her namesake tied to hers.

"I think we're getting off track here," Weiss said before she handed the picture back to Jaune. "We came here to hear you play. I've already seen you sing, and dance, but Nora, Ruby and Blake have said that you can play a Violin well." Weiss said, getting Jaune to shrug. "With the deal we made earlier, I'd like to hear it." Jaune looked at Weiss for a second before he nodded.

"Sure, alright." Jaune said before he got up, missing the surprised look on Weiss' face until he came back with a violin case. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Weiss said before she shook her head, "…I just…never expected you to agree to easily. Considering how you've reacted when Yang requested the same thing."

"There's a difference between you two, for instance," Jaune said as he connected a few cords, "you didn't punch me in the face. There's also the fact that we haven't really talked since last year's dance. Even if you agreed to those rumors about me, you didn't really push them." Jaune said as he adjusted the violin. "I'm not one to hold a grudge, you know, only if you keep pushing it. Yang's a good example of that, and also Cardin."

"Yes, Blake's told me about that." Weiss said, getting Jaune and Blake to both stiffen up before looking at one another. "but enough about that, what are you doing?" The heiress asked, finally noticing that Jaune still connecting a few cords.

"Just setting up, I'm going to play a looping track." Jaune said, motioning to the looping pedals on the floor. "It'll be quick." Weiss gave him a skeptical nod but continued to watch as Jaune finished setting up. "Alright, let's do this." Was all Jaune said before he began plucking the strings with his finger.

 _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (Loop Cover)_

Both Weiss and Blake could only stare in awe as they watched Jaune's body move, his body either swaying back and forth or bending backwards when he played a particularly high note. As Jaune finished playing, he opened eyes and smiled a bit when he saw the look of utter surprise on Weiss' face.

"So, how'd I do?" the blonde asked, getting the heiress to shake her head before she nodded.

"That was well played," Was all Weiss said before looked away, "Think you can play anything else?" Weiss challenged, getting Jaune to tilt his head.

"Like what?" Weiss took a moment to look around before her eyes landed on a particular guitar.

"How about that?" Jaune took a moment before he looked to where Weiss was pointing, his father's guitar. "Nothing fancy, just a simple song." Weiss added, getting Jaune to nod before he stood.

"Yeah, sure, hold on." Jaune said before he quickly started undoing some of the cords he set up. After a few minutes, Jaune put away the last of the cords with his violin before he grabbed Crocea Mors and sat back down. Strumming a few notes, Jaune let a smile appear on his face. "Alright, I got one. My dad said that it was something that that's been passed down the family tree." Jaune said, before he closed his eyes and began playing.

 _Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses (Acoustic Ver.)_

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

 _Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

 _Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain_

 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

 _[3x]  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

 _[4x]  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Sweet child o' mine_

Once Jaune strummed the last note, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see both Weiss and Blake wiping tears from their eyes. Moving to get up, he stopped when saw Weiss smile and wave him off while she continued to wipe her tears away.

"You alright?" Jaune asked, concern evident in his voice.

"That was beautiful…" was all Weiss said, getting a nod from Blake. Jaune only raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed that the two got their tear ducts under control. "…I apologize, that song…it just reminded me of my mother." Weiss said, getting Blake to nod in agreement before Weiss looked at the wall. "Look at the time, I think it's best we get going." Weiss said, getting Jaune to look at the clock and see that there were five minutes until eight o'clock.

"You sure you two are alright?" Jaune asked, getting up with them.

"We're fine Jaune, just a case of reminiscing. We'll be fine." Blake said before she opened the door and stepped out.

"It's been fun Jaune. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for not getting to know you." Weiss said, getting Jaune to smile before he shrugged.

"Better late than never." Jaune said getting a nod from the heiress. "So, I guess I'll see you two in the class tomorrow?" The two nodded at that before the door closed behind them. Once Weiss was certain that Jaune wouldn't hear them, she turned to Blake with a knowing smile.

"Now I know why you like him." The heiress said, getting Blake to stiffen up and stare back. "Please Blake, I may look like I don't care but I'm always watching."

\- With Jaune-

"Well that was fun." Jaune said before his scroll started buzzing. Pulling it out, Jaune froze when he saw the three-letter word that appeared: Mom. Answering the call, Jaune slowly brought the scroll to his ear. "H-hello?"

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

* * *

Well that was fun to write. I don't know where the next chapter might begin, but I'm thinking of doing a Talent Contest at some point and to have Jaune fight Cardin again, this time an actual fight. I do want to have Blake and Jaune become Knightshade too, but I'm not good at romance and thus have been putting it off.

And I've been thinking about doing that Dishonored/RWBY crossover. As such, I've written up every skill Jaune would have as well as every team name I can think of for it.

Here's a few:

LBNY (Ebony) - BRNY (Burgundy) - NYBL (Nebula) - YNBR (Youngberry) – This is Ren, Blake, Nora and Yang.

JSPR (Jasper) - JPWR (Jasperware) - SAPR (Sapphire) – This is Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha and Ruby.

On a side note: Sagistic will be transferred to a hospital nearby in the next week or so!


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: This was discontinued but reuploaded for those who still liked it**

 **Disclaimer: The following song is not owned by me. Credit goes to the Original Artist**

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the slight delay, went to the hospital to visit Sagistic and didn't bring his laptop.

* * *

-Apartment 117-

Jaune let out a groan as he hit the snooze button on his scroll. It was Sunday, yet despite that, Jaune was not having the best week. Why? That was simple; the morning after he had been chewed off by his mother, a video had been uploaded to Beacon's social site that showed everyone his little bout with Cardin. At first, Jaune thought it was because of Coco, since he remembered her bringing out her scroll, but the view of the camera didn't support that. Since then, he had become the talk of the school, getting everyone, from girls that used to ignore him to extremely cocky guys, to look at him wherever he went. If that wasn't enough, he had been challenged by a few of those guys almost every day in order for them to brag about beating him.

His only sanctuaries were his own apartment and the club room, though some students found out where both were. Whenever he wasn't in either places, Blake and the others, minus Weiss and Yang, decided to hang around him to fend off practically everyone who wasn't a teacher or faculty member. Even Goodwitch, Oobleck and Port, had been handing out detentions and suspensions left and right when some students became too aggressive.

"C'mon Jaune, time to get up." Letting out another groan, Jaune willed his body to get up from bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Hopefully Ruby or the others don't want to hang out today…" Jaune muttered as he watched the bacon in front of him sizzle. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them, more like he wanted to rest a bit from everything that's happened in the past week. As he listened to the pop and sizzle of his breakfast, Jaune jumped at the knocking that came from his door. "…why don't I learn to keep my mouth shut?" Jaune asked before he moved the pan from the stove top and made his way to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's…Yang?" At that, Jaune raised an eyebrow. While he had been getting other 'visitors' aside from Ruby and Blake, the last person he expected to be standing outside his door was Yang. Undoing the locks, Jaune opened the door to see Yang standing there with someone else. The other person looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair was black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and her eyes were a rich red compared to Yang's lilac color. She did have a height advantage compared to Yang and there were slight age lines under her eyes.

"Yang? Why are there two of you?" Jaune said after he rubbed his eyes a bit. Both women raised an eyebrow at the blonde before the woman behind Yang stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Good morning, my name is Raven Branwen, and I'm Yang's mother." The woman said, getting Jaune to open his mouth and release an 'oh'. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this morning but there is something we'd like to discuss with you, if it's not a bother." At that, Jaune looked behind him and winced a bit when he saw how cluttered his living room looked. Turning back to the two, Jaune stepped away from the door and opened it.

"Come on in." Jaune said before he walked into his living room and began moving some of his instruments around. "Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company this early." The two nodded at that as they watched Jaune clean up. The room wasn't messing in terms of trash and such but more in terms of various instruments that were lying around. "Would you like some breakfast?" At that, Yang's stomach growled in agreement while Raven shook her head.

"No thank you, we already ate." Jaune gave them a skeptical nod but nodded and motioned for them to sit before he went into his kitchen. As the two waited, they listened as Jaune moved around in his kitchen before he came back with a plate filled with shredded potatoes, some bacon and a boiled egg. As soon as she saw the plate, Yang's stomach growl again before she looked at Raven and was met with a stern look. "I think it's best that we get to the reason why we're here. Yang? Is there anything you'd like to say?" Yang let out a heavy sigh before her body slumped a bit.

"I'm sorry for hitting you and destroying one of the instruments in your club." Yang drawled out, getting Raven to glare at her. It wasn't because Yang didn't care, more so because she reminded of how Raven practically drilled the apology into the blonde's skull…you know, after her dad and her reprimanded her.

"Apology accepted." Jaune said before he started eating. At that, both women looked up at Jaune before they looked at one another. Jaune chose to ignore this in favor of eating while Raven and Yang had a silent conversation

"Really?" Yang asked, getting Jaune to look up from his plate and see the two staring at him. "Why? I mean, any normal person would've immediately said no." Yang explained, getting Raven to nod in agreement.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out, I'm not a normal person." Jaune said, getting the mother and daughter to stare at him like he was insane. "Yang, I'm not mad at you for hitting me, I understood where you were coming from with that. I _am_ mad that the only reason you did it was because of the rumor you started that morning." At that, Raven raised an eyebrow before she turned to Yang. To Jaune, it was clear that while Yang's mom knew about the hitting and destruction of property, the rumor bit was new. It didn't stop him from talking though. "That morning, Cardin tripped me after I just paid for breakfast."

"Oh…" Yang said drawing out the word as Raven's features narrowed.

"You used that one incident to fuel your reasoning, and to try and keep Ruby away from me." Jaune said, his voice a bit colder than usual. "And instead of talking it out, you did the first thing you usually do…throw a punch. I know your headstrong Yang, but it's only ever about you and Ruby when it comes to strangers." Yang's head at this point was simply hanging as Jaune took a calming breath. "The one thing you've never seen is how Ruby acts when she's around me, and it's not in a romantic way. To be honest, she reminds me a lot of my youngest sister." Jaune said before he reached over and grabbed the picture frame he showed Weiss and Blake.

"Is this…?" Yang asked, only getting a nod from her mother before she looked at the picture.

"Ruby treats me like I'm her older brother and I don't see her as anything else other than just another younger sibling." Jaune didn't bother saying anything else and simply went to put his plate away. When he came back, Raven handed back the picture before she placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. Despite not seeing Yang's face, Jaune could tell that she was likely crying, but after a few minutes, Yang lifted her head, eyes slightly red and puffy. " _That's_ why I'm not mad that you punched me." Jaune said, getting Yang to chuckle a bit.

"You've gotta admit it was pretty hard." The blonde said, getting Jaune to shrug.

"Personally, I've handled worse from my sisters." At that, the mother and daughter stared at Jaune as he stretched his arms a bit. "To be specific, my oldest sister, Jenette; when she's not singing, she's practicing Jiu Jitsu. Well, everyone in my family learned how to fight, and we all have different styles between each of us. The point is, compared to you, it was like getting hit with a pillow." At that, even Raven had to stare are Jaune like he grew a second head.

"So, that's was you meant when you said that you can fight even though you choose not to?" Yang asked, getting Jaune to nod. "So, if I kept it up…what would you have done?" At that, Raven raised an eyebrow. It was an odd thing to ask, but it was something that crossed her mind.

"Simple, either knock or choke you out." Jaune said, getting the two to widen their eyes. "Having seven sisters comes with a few perks; for one, each of us knows at least ten ways to choke someone out. Luckily, I only choose to do it in defense…like when me or someone I'm with is being harassed." Yang seemed to nod at that in realization.

"At least that explains that video of you and Cardin." The blonde said, getting Jaune to tense up a bit. Before Raven could ask, Yang pulled up the video on her scroll and showed it to her while Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Once it was done, the two stared at Jaune before Yang spoke up again. "Hang on. You said everyone in your family knew how to fight, right?" Jaune nodded at that before Yang smirked. "What's your style?" Almost immediately, Raven smacked Yang on the back of her head while Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's just say that it's an unconventional way to fight." Jaune said, getting the two to look at him. "I can definitely say it's based off Capoeira." As soon as Jaune said that, Raven widened her eyes a in surprise while Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You've practiced Capoeira? That's impressive." Raven said, getting Jaune to chuckle nervously.

"What's Capoeira?"

"Capoeira is…in the simplest terms, it's basically breakdance fighting." Jaune said, getting Yang to stand up.

"Really!?" The blonde asked before she was pulled down by Raven. "That's so cool! How's it work?"

"Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art and is focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage." Raven explained, getting a nod from Jaune. "The style emphasizes using the lower body to attack and take down while the upper body assists your movements. Capoeira is a series of complex positions and body postures meant to get chain together in an uninterrupted flow. This allows the fighter to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, which is often seen as dancing." Once Raven finished explaining what Capoeira was, Yang could only stare at her as Jaune nodded.

"Could you show us? Ow!" Yang said, rubbing the back of head when Raven smacked it again.

"It's not exactly a style where you stay still." Jaune said, getting Raven to nod before she looked at Jaune.

"You said your style of fighting is _based off_ Capoeira." Jaune nodded again, "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, like I said, having seven sisters comes with a few perks." Jaune said, "Capoeira is fighting to a beat, which I do, however, I don't use any of the normal forms of Capoeira. My body moves and fights based on my sisters' moves; it to a beat still, but that's why I said it's based off Capoeira" Jaune explained, getting the two to nod in understanding. When no else said anything, the room fell into an awkward silence before Raven started to get up.

"Well, I consider _this_ matter closed." The woman said stressing 'this' with a slight hiss. "However, there are still a few things we need to discuss Yang. And your father and I still need to have a talk with Ozpin." At that, Yang let out a groan before she got up and followed Raven. Jaune simply nodded as he followed them to the door. "Again, I'm sorry for the disturbance this morning, Mr. Arc."

"You can call me Jaune." The blonde replied, getting a small smile from Raven before she nodded back.

"Very well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Jaune." Raven said before she and Yang started walking away. Once they've reached the stairs, Jaune closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, Yang's mom really is scary…" Jaune said before he shivered. "What would happen if she and mom met?"

* * *

And thus, another Ex Machina happened where Jaune somewhat befriends Yang. I say somewhat because while the issue is over with, Yang and Jaune don't exactly see eye-to-eye yet. This is similar with Weiss, so don't expect them to willingly spend time with Jaune as much as the others. I think the next chapter will start the Talent show part of the story.


End file.
